Extreme
by Beclillian
Summary: Artemis didn't remember life outside the fence. The world had changed immediately when the light took over when Artemis was merely three. When Artemis comes of age to be relocated she is almost certain she will stay with her mother, but when that doesn't happen what will she do? [Pairings- Spitfire, Chalant, super martian] *Orig team*
1. Prolouge

_Artemis didn't remember life outside the fence. _The world had changed immediately when the light took over when Artemis was merely three. When Artemis comes of age to be relocated she is almost certain she will stay with her mother, but when that doesn't happen what will she do?

Join Artemis and her new found friends as they try to take back over their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE – The Parting -_

Artemis didn't remember life outside the fence. Neither did most of the population, her age, who lived within the borders of the lowest district there was; Gotham but that of course was expected. Artemis had once lived in peace with her mother, father and sister back in the day but of course she couldn't remember after all she was at least 3 years old, she was fifteen now and wasn't the cheery, bubbly child her mother told stories about anymore. Her father told her stories about the uprising that occurred when she was three that ruined most of the lives of the old and new residents of Gotham. Her sister was defiantly an escape artist and had once managed to get over the fence, of course she set of the alarms doing this and was caught on the run 30 minutes later, when Jade came back she told Artemis stories of the birds and the trees. Artemis sure as hell wanted to see both.

It was when Artemis turned 10 that her life did a rather dramatic flip, though they had been locked up in Gotham everything was good, she knew most of the 463 residents of the lowest district and she was doing well in her fortnightly classes with the local tutor, It was fairly late when Artemis had woken up from a loud screaming on instinct- due to the violence that never ceased in Gotham- she flopped to the floor silently and rolled under her reeking bed. Jade- who shared the same room as her- was nowhere in sight which frightened Artemis just that little bit more. It was after 10 minutes that Artemis finally felt brave enough to sneak out from under her bed and make a dash for her parents' bedroom. She was extremely confused when she found her parents' bedroom empty, deserted, completely abandoned.

_"__Artemis?" A soft voice had whispered behind her, a soft and calming voice that she would no anywhere. Whipping around Artemis eyes widened as she had laid eyes on her mother who stood in front of a guard in the usual attire of black clothing._

_"__Mum? Mummy, what's going on?" Artemis had begged, she had tried to ignore the fact that her mother's hands were clasped together with a thick piece of rope and that her face was streaked with dirt. _

_"__We've done something bad."_

It was two weeks later that Artemis finally found out what had happened that night, her father, mother and sister had attempted to rebel- as the _light_ liked to call it- against the Gotham guards; they had tried to take back Gotham for their own. Her family had faced the consequences; the _light_ had apparently showed mercy on them but with dramatic outrage. Her sister, jade, being the underage person she was got off with a harsh beating that left her immobile for multiple days, her father, Lawrence, was let off with an extreme torture session that made him slightly... _disorganised_ upstairs, not that Artemis would ever tell anyone this, Her mother, Paula, was definitely the worst as supposedly being the ring leader of this certain act of defiance a bullet was lodged directly into the bottom of her spine leaving her completely paralysed from the waist down, the supposed governor of Gotham even denied her access to use a wheelchair.

Artemis was 12 when her father began teaching her to defend herself thanks to the increase of violence in Gotham; her father was only slightly deranged and was angered easily if Artemis ever failed to bring him down after he attacked her with her increasing knowledge of fighting her father became more violent and offended sent her to tutoring or council meetings with unexplained bruises. Seeing as it was illegal to even practice fighting or even carry a weapon around so Artemis was completely surprised and shocked when her father presented her a slightly worn wooden bow and a quiver which held few arrows.

Artemis had an excellent shot and practiced often in the alley ways furthest from the guard tower after curfew.

Artemis snarled silently as she remembered the crap the council of Gotham once gave her and her family, Artemis had definitely changed since she was 10, she had become almost as rude as her sister and less like her mother who was a sweet and caring soul.

Artemis swallowed loudly as she pinned her hair up into a decent looking plait ignoring the feeling of fear creeping up her neck. To Artemis utter displeasure she had been forced into a white lacy dress that barely touched her knee; the dress had once been Paula's finest dresses now it was slightly tattered and worn thanks to her sister Jade as she had gotten into a fight at her '_Coming of Age_' ceremony.

"Artemis?" She heard a soft barely audible whisper from behind her, turning around on instinct she caught sight of her disabled mother rolling her way toward Artemis on her makeshift wheelchair.

Her mother was dark haired and had slightly narrow eyes due to her Vietnamese heritage, her legs had lost their muscle over the years and were now skinny and useless, her skin was slightly tanned and she had dirt streaked across her body seeing as those who lived within Gotham only were entitled to a proper bath once a fortnight.

"Mum? Is everything alright?" Her mother rarely rolled all the way down the hall unless it was desperate and even when the situation was desperate she usually only came halfway down the hall.

_Maybe she's found a loophole to get me out of the coming of age ceremony, _Artemis mentally yelled to herself.

"No, no dear, everything's fine- I just wanted to give you this," Paula rolled forward before pulling out a small woollen pouch, she handed it to Artemis with a feverish energy that left Artemis giggling, "Open it."

Obeying her mother's demand, Artemis opened the red and yellow pouch and tipped it towards her hands with at least three more forceful shakes a silver necklace fell into Artemis cupped hands. A gasp slipped past Artemis' slightly chapped lips a she held the silver chain at eye level.

The necklace was her first gift from her mother obviously from the outside world considering the light kept the gold, silver and diamonds for themselves. The chain was cool to the touch and felt like silk when it slipped past her fingers, what intrigued Artemis the most was the fact that there was a silver bird as the charm, the reason she could tell it was a bird? She knew it was a bird simply because she was so fascinated by them she had asked her Sister about them plenty of times.

"It's an eagle," Her mother began in a soft voice, "The predator of the skies, Majestic but deadly."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Artemis asked, confused.

"When I was 12, as you know, my mother was dying. One night before her death she came into my room at the dead of night and gave it to me, she said to me _'Paula, you are beautiful and strong- You deserve more than I can give you and this is why I am sorry. Paula, I love you. So I give you this as a token of my love and appreciation toward you. You're my baby girl, Paula and I want you to grow up happy with a fulfilling life._'" Paula sighed before reaching up for Artemis, "Artemis, I love you more than you could ever know. Today, you might get taken of me, they took Jade of me so what's stopping them taking you off me! Baby girl, don't forget about me, okay?"

Artemis looked at her mother with soft eyes, "I'm not a threat like Jade is; so I won't be taken to the Asylum. I'm not smart; so I won't be sent to Star city. I'm not strong enough or brave enough to be a guard; so I won't be sent to Metropolis. I'm not sick or disabled at all; so I won't be taken to Dakota city. I'm not considered part of an important family; so I won't be taken to Fawcett city. I haven't got any talent to be placed in the city of entertainment: So I won't be taken into happy harbour and I definitely won't be sent to Central city because well, I'm me, why would I need a close eye kept on me? - I mean, I'm me."

Paula sighed before gesturing for her daughter to sit down and pass her the necklace, as Artemis did this Paula felt a odd feeling well up in her stomach which could have been caused by either the fact that this reminded her of when Artemis was just a child and would sit in front of Paula to get her hair done or the fact that she caught a quick glance of the clock which read 11:45, only 15 minutes to go.

Paula placed the necklace around Artemis' neck, fiddling with the ends before she locked it securely in place. Paula took a chance and glanced at the clock that hung loosely on the cream coloured wall, _11:47_.

"We should probably start heading down..." Paula sighed before kissing her daughters cheek and rolling out of the room.

"I'll be out in a sec," Artemis whispered to her departing mother.

The house was empty, as usual, her father was probably out with his friends getting drunk and high on substances he did not know, he most-likely had forgotten about the date. Jade hadn't been home in three years, since her coming of age ceremony, she had been shipped off to the Arkham Asylum where the brave, bold Batman once sent his foes after they were captured- Unknown to the Batman at the time that _he_ would be chained up there himself- Artemis hadn't even been able to see her sister as they had cuffed her and pushed her into the back of a car.

Now, it was her turn. Though she had told her mother she was going nowhere, she wasn't certain and could never be certain till now, _what would she do if she was shipped off to one of the other towns_?

She glanced around her now bare room that had been packed away all into a small suitcase, it had been just a precaution in case she was shipped off which she was fairly sure wouldn't happen. Catching her reflection, she sighed, she looked so beautiful for such a dark and disappointing thing, even her new necklace made her cringe slightly- though it was beautiful it made Artemis dread more about her and everybody else's predicament and simply imagine about hopping over the fence, _would she ever make it that far? Be able to actually touch the supposedly thick fence?_

She sighed loudly and let all of her depressing thoughts come forth.

She missed Jade.

She wanted her old, happy father back.

She was sorry for her mother.

_She_ was sorry for her god-damn self.

She wanted to help her fellow citizens

She wanted to believe she had every good intention, but _did_ she?

She wanted to breakdown.

She really didn't want to leave Gotham behind.


	3. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Hello to all! Thank you for taking time to read my new and first story- I have noticed a few errors in the first chapter and they should be fixed shortly __J__please rate and review! _

_['Breath of life' by Florence and the machine] _

_CHAPTER TWO- The Coming of Age Ceremony _-

Artemis wanted to run back home. Just at the sight of the enrolment centre had her wringing her hands in nervousness, her mother seemed to sense this as she grabbed Artemis right hand and guided her forward but even this sweet, loving gesture could not suppress Artemis' nervous antics. Paula, once again, sensing this stopped in the middle of a mass of people who all were dressed very alike to Artemis and each who were linking arms with their relatives.

"Artemis, baby." Paula smiled sweetly at her daughter, taking her daughters hands in her owns, "Artemis repeat this in your head "'_The light will attempt to blind me and the dark to swallow but no matter the circumstance I will accept the things I cannot change._' It's a mantra to keep yourself calm when you're in a nerve-racking situation"

_The light will attempt to blind me and the dark to swallow but no matter the circumstance I will accept the things I cannot change, _Artemis mentally repeated with calming breaths. It was as if something snapped within her and she finally felt a wash over clarity rush over her.

She smiled down at her practically glowing mother and reached down to hug her, "Thanks mum. This really, _really_ helps; I can't thank you enough..."

With one last hug they began walking again to the enrolment centre, Artemis' eyes flicked over to the large steel tables that were coming up ahead. Others, both boys and girls, stood in a single-file lines each taking turns at stepping up to the table then being guided away soundlessly, she watched with a slightly confused but concerned face as a girl screamed out in agony causing most to stop talking and look her way as she was carried off by guards.

"Mum?" Artemis croaked out, her eyes never leaving the steel table coming up ahead.

Paula gulped before rolling her chair into the short- _Very short_- line at counter number 3, Paula looked up at her daughter before smacking her lips together, and "They're going to slice your arm open."

Artemis eyes shot open, making her stormy grey eyes almost appear to vibrate with the action. Artemis' head whipped around to attempt to look down at the counter three people away from her. Her mother's words were true; the boy at the counter was squeezing his mother's hand with a grip that seemed to be breaking the woman's hand as a scalpel sliced down his forearm in a painfully slow motion with a gasp Artemis finally noticed the silver metal ball slowly arise from the depths of his muscle.

"What- Is that- How is he- Why?" Artemis finally conjured after a moment of stuttering uselessly.

Paula sighed, "It's your code; A mandatory device that is planted into every child at the age of four with all the information about them on it, this is why the hospital scans your arm, why the tutors scanned your arm at 6, your code is you, It's your everything. They're cutting it open so you can receive a new one with your, well, new details."

It took a while for this to sink in but when it did it was too late to run.

The woman at the counter was a grumpy looking forty year old who appeared to have better things to do then be here at Gotham. Her brown, curly locks were pulled back into an untidy brown plait, her face was slightly wrinkled and covered with foundation to obviously hide her various scars, and she wore a bright, white uniform and held in her hand a silver pen.

"Your name?" She grumbled with a slight nasally tone to her voice, her pen hovered over a book in anticipation.

"Artemis crock," She offered and cautiously looked at the book watching as her name got crossed off.

The woman picked up the scalpel with care and wiped of the previous blood with a wet cloth before dipping it into a brown gloop that smelt of cheese and peppermint, "What's that?" Artemis asked letting her curiosity take over in mere seconds.

"Adams Elixir" The woman's said with a melodramatic eye roll as if expecting this to be the obvious assumption, "Give me your arm."

With a small amount of hesitance Artemis handed the obnoxious woman her olive skinned arm, she watched as the scalpels cool metal touched her skin.

Artemis thought she could handle pain, that she _knew_ pain but apparently not. She as if the scalpel was digging right through her arm, she felt and _heard_ the tear of the muscle but most of her she felt the electric shock of her apparent code popping out of her torn muscle and out of her arm altogether.

"_Code: 25848431_, Artemis Lian Crock." The woman whispered into a miniature microphone that alerted the guard nearby off their finished meeting.

Artemis stared down at her sliced open arm and tried to avoid getting droplets of blood onto her dress, the woman looked at her once before shaking her head disapprovingly and sneering at both Artemis and _Paula_.

"This is you care package-" The woman handed her a light blue bag that sloshed with the woman's every movement, "- It will prevent any infections and if applied generously, there should only be a thin scar. Now please move along."

Artemis didn't hesitate to snatch the bag out of the woman's tight grasp and walk toward the guard with her mother in tow while attempting to ignore the stinging feeling in her left arm.

The guard directed her on before stopping suddenly and glaring at her mother _or more so_ at her mother's wheelchair.

"You can't come past this point." He growled at Paula earning a well deserved glare from both Artemis and Paula.

"And why not, may I ask?" Paula seethed out her hands gripping her armrest so hard that her knuckles had turned white and her face red with anger.

He pointed at her chair, "That _thing_ is not authorised."

Artemis began to say something very rude before her mother interrupted with a calm demeanour, "No, no, I understand- Artemis, baby girl, I'll see you soon."

Artemis watched in fascination as her skin began to stitch itself together with merely a bit off orange glue, she stared at the stitching back of her skin for another few seconds before turning to the stage before her with mock enthusiasm present all over her face. The stage was a dull gray cement slab with small lights illuminating it; the seats around her were brown and silver and were simply uncomfortable. The kids surrounding her were just as bored and dressed up as she was, except one. The girl beside her was nervously twisting her black locks and letting her blue eyes shimmy over the crowd. With a flick of Artemis' wrist she reached out to the girl touching her shoulder to comfort the girl, Artemis watched with amused eyes as the girl turned to face her with shock on her face.

Her eyes took in Artemis before her shoulders relaxed and she blew out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were a guard." She stated simply before sticking her tan hand out, "I'm Zatanna Zatara, I live in the west of Gotham."

The name _Zatara_ rang bells in her head; did she know someone with that last name or _even_ first name? The name sounded so constant but Artemis couldn't place it. Zatanna frowned at the girl who was yet to shake her hand and peered at the blondes face with curiosity.

Zatanna put her hand down suddenly picking up on the girl's train of thought.

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_ Zatanna chimed over and over again, _you should have thought of a different last name! Now, she'll inform the guards of where you are_.

"That's an odd name," Artemis finally conjured after a moment of hesitance, "My name is Artemis Crock, I'm on the South side of Gotham, no wonder we've never met each other." Artemis offered a polite smile and listened intently as Zatanna began to talk adamantly.

The two were certain to become friends but Artemis was hesitant, she had never had a friend before and she didn't exactly want to make new friends when one of them was sure to leave this district.

A loud, echoing sound stopped them talking abruptly, in sync they turned to face the now inhabitated stage, a woman with green tufts of her stood centre stage before a diamond incrusted microphone. The woman was nothing like Artemis had ever seen, her skin was a ghostly grey, her hair was short and a vibrant green, her eyes were definitely the most unique due to their almost gold glow. She was dressed in a long blue dress that reached the floor.

"_Oh my god_..." Zatanna muttered her eyes wide in disgust which caused Artemis to snicker silently.

The crowd was suddenly quiet with apprehension at the appearance of the woman who had a beaming smile on her grey face. Her hands grasped the microphone and she coughed as if to clear her throat.

"Hello! Hello!" She beamed a hand waving at the crowd as if they were her fans, "Welcome to _your_ coming of age ceremony! It is absolutely _extraordinary_ that I am here and having the chance to host this year's ceremony!" The grey woman smoothly said with a lazy flick of her head, "But before we begin the governor of Gotham wishes to speak to you _all_..."

Artemis stared at her with terror. She had seen the Governor only once before but that one time was enough to scare Artemis half to death, it was rumour that he had a mysterious power that the light used to their benefits. The governor was a big, bulky man who always wore a scowl upon his burnt pale face, he nearly always held a bright red rock in his hand that he would mutter incarnations into which scared the crap out of Artemis.

Her thoughts came to a stop when the very same man she was frightened of walked onto the cement slab called a '_stage_.'

His black hair appeared to be gelled back professionally and he wore a simple black suit with a bright red tie. His black shoes were the only sound heard as he walked up to the centre of the stage. His large hand gripped the microphone as he glared at the surrounding people who began to clap quickly which caused Artemis to snicker.

"12 years ago, our leaders- _the light_- had a plan, a plan to make this world better." He began with a monotone voice, "With the help of a lost soul they completed this fine structure and took out the superheros that tried to defy their order. The heroes where evil with a fake smile, they tried to take over the world for themselves. To avoid being overrun our leaders split the cities up and placed the correct citizens into the correct district- Gotham being the lowest of the six other districts, apart from Arkham, today you will be set your new codes, homes and for some new identities for your own safety." The governor shot one last menacing glance at the crowd before muttering one last sentence, "'_the light has broken through the shadows; may your soul stay bright'_."

Artemis sneered at him as he left the stage, the sentence he had muttered was a show of allegiance to the _light_, the union, and the supposed conquerors of the land. She hated them with a passion that could not be tamed.

The grey lady clapped happily when the governor passed her, she waltzed back onto the stage with a beaming smile on her features- she looked around the audience, her hands clasping together in the process.

"Oh dears, you're in for quite a pleasant surprise this year round!" The grey lady turned her back on the audience and waved her hand as if she were directing someone on the cement stage.

"_Holy mother of all god's green.._."

Zatanna couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles at the sight of the boy walking onto the stage. She had thought the host of the show was funny but no this boys appearance was much more entertaining. Beside her, Artemis' mouth was wide open and gaping like a fish out of water, Zatanna had the decency to shut it before grinning at the blonde.

"Well, this is much more exciting than I ever would have imagined!" Zatanna said, giggling like a three year old as Artemis mutely agreed still watching, in obvious shock, the boy with horns on his head make his way on stage.

The crowd silenced as the long-nailed boy tap the microphone with _way_ too much enthusiasm and sent it toppling over, the audience grasped at their ears in pain as the microphone screeched but the boy just smiled calmly before he picked up the microphone and grinned evilly at the audience.

"_Hello, newcomers_,"

The crowd stared at him with eyes the size of dinner plates at the sound of his rather high-pitched voice, his smile grew bigger at the silence before, as if planned, everyone burst out in laughter at both his voice and appearance.

His grin fell as he glared evilly at the crowd before slashing his free hand wildly around in the air. Artemis winced as her body was pushed back against her chair rather roughly, she strained her neck to look at Zatanna, and she seemed to be stuck in the same problem.

"Silence fools!" He yelled into the microphone gaining everyone's undivided attention, Artemis barely noticed that most of the kids near her were attempting to wrestle with their seats.

The grey lady clapped happily as the boy cleared his throat.

"I am Klarion, Lord of chaos. The light has sent me here today to, well, prepare you for your transition from one district to the next, usually this is Mr. Luthors' specific job... but _something_ came up for him- yep something came up." Klarion chuckled darkly, making Zatanna wince.

The grey lady clapped... _Again_.

"Now without further ado..." Klarion began, before stretching his hands up far above his hand while red sparks shot out of his fingers, "Let the ceremony _begin_!"


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own young Justice, damn _****_L_**

_Authors note: Horrible chapter, minor swearing, beware its short! But bear with me! First mentions of the team! Gah, Wally West 3 _

_['Monster' by Paramore]_

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE- the Final hello, The Final Goodbye –_

The noise that followed Klarion's announcement left Artemis feeling jittery. This was it the final hello or the final goodbye. Looking toward the stage where the _hushed_- the silent slaves of Gotham- were setting up large stone bowls along the edge of the stage, Zatanna muttered something incoherent making Artemis turn to her abruptly.

"What are those?" Artemis said cocking her head toward the stone basins, glad that the magical restraints that once held her down were now absent.

Zatanna furrowed her eyebrows, "You've never heard of the basins of lucidity?" She questioned.

Artemis shook her head slightly before glancing toward the basins, "Never." She murmured, just loud enough for Zatanna to understand.

"_Odd_..." Zatanna conjured, "I mean- everybody knows about the bowls of lucidity, even if you don't want to know about them _you_ have to."

Artemis turned toward Zatanna mouth open and question prepared but before she could speak a loud booming voice interrupted her.

"_Prepare yourselves! Prepare yourselves!_" Artemis turned her head to face none other than the clown of the light; _literally he was dressed as a clown_.

The clown- _or as he liked to call himself, the joker_- chuckled into the microphone he held before extending his hand forward so it hovered over the basin precisely. Without any hesitation, he slit his wrist, sending droplets of his blood pouring into the stone basin, no doubt colouring the water red- what surprised Artemis was the fact that the joker had not even flinched when the silver knife in his hand sliced his skin. Artemis shivered in displeasure.

The grey lady stepped forward, her hips swaying ever so slightly. In her hand she held a small booklet, the paper yellowing in its age.

"Once your name is called step before the basin and simply spit into the basin. The basin of lucidity shall tell you your fate. '_Light has broken through the shadows; may your soul stay bright'" _The grey lady muttered the last sentence before kissing her knuckles and punching the air. Her golden eyes shutting for a split second before she re-opened them and smiled at the crowd, "Shall we begin?" She smiled at her unwilling audience, "Caleb Abaded"

A short, stumpy boy stepped up from the far side of the hall and walked to the steps slowly and carefully, eyeing both the eager grey lady and the chuckling joker, who tended to his wound.

He was in front of the basin in little to no time; he swallowed deeply before standing on his tippy toes and hovering over the top of the basin from the ground and using the edge of the stage to hold him up.

"Spit it out, boy!" The joker yelled before laughing crazily at his own joke. Caleb began to glare before noting the sharp weapon still in the crazy man's hand.

He spat.

At first nothing happened and then the grey lady squealed happily, Caleb's eyes were wide as he stared into the bowl wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The joker merely began laughing again, dropping his weapon in the process and grasping his belly.

Artemis along with many others arose in their chairs attempting to catch a look at what everyone was staring at but Artemis saw nothing, nothing but the backs of others heads.

"The first is always the most exciting!" The grey lady cried before helping Caleb onto the stage, she beamed at him before turning to her crowd of curious teens, "The city of the smart; _Star city!_"

Most gasped but Zatanna, who sat still and straight in her chair, not bothering to even peer over the heads of others like Artemis who appeared to be in shock.

Zatanna inspected a stunned Artemis with careful eyes, she seemed _so_ different, almost _too_ different- but life wasn't what it used to be, so in Zatannas' books different was _good_. Zatanna liked her which was lucky for Artemis since Zatanna didn't trust anyone but her friends very easily, considering what happened to her father.

Her father.

_Her god-damn father_.

The most important man in the world to her, taken away within mere seconds- she was only ten when he tried to help, help take back the world. They had failed though, _all of them_. Even the man that was said to be indestructible, apparently he was actually quite _easy_ to destruct.

She had a plan.

_Richard_ had a plan.

_Wally_ had a plan.

_Kaulder_ had a plan.

Even _Megan_ had a plan.

And they were all the same:

_Destroy the light_.

* * *

The ceremony continued that way in Alphabetical order each of the transfers- those of whom were leaving Gotham- being escorted off stage quickly, most likely being taking to some source of transportation that will get them to their new and _much better_ district.

Artemis glared at the boy on her left who stood up slowly once his name was called,

_Jason Croje_, Artemis thought dryly, _he sounds like a pussy_.

But apparently he wasn't a pussy as the grey lady announced that he would be transferring to the city of guards, the city of warriors, _Metropolis_.

He was escorted away in a flash, the guards griping his forearms as he struggled against them. He called for his mother and father who were pressed against the visitor's glass banging their fist in agony, attempting to gain entrance.

The joker merely laughed and the grey lady clapped as he was swept away.

Silence met Artemis ears soon enough as the grey lady coughed into the diamond encrusted microphone, re-opening the scroll she muttered the name to herself before smiling at the crowd.

"_Artemis Crock._"

Artemis gulped, _loudly_, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Zatanna who was still sat next to her. Zatanna grabbed Artemis' shaking hand and smiled sheepishly at her.

"You'll be fine. _I_ promise." Zatanna muttered as Artemis shakily stood up, ignoring the gestures from the green haired, grey lady to hurry up. Artemis moved forward before hearing Zatanna mutter something almost incoherent, "_Hide your necklace.._."

Artemis smiled at her before tucking the necklace under her dress and turning towards the stage with a deflated sigh she walked forwards...


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own young justice, yes that just happened._**

_Authors note: I would like to thank all of the members of who notified me about the problem on chapter 3, much appreciated xx. Constructive criticism is welcome! Really bad chapter, swearing will be more persistent from this chapter on beware! This chapter was posted so you wouldn't lose intrest1_

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR- Daylights Doom_ -

_It's time to face the music,_

Had been Artemis' favourite expression up until now as she strode toward the stage with a stubborn glint in her grey eyes, her blonde that had been so neatly plaited at the beginning of the day was now loose and cascaded down her back, her dress was twisted at the bottom where she had been nervously fingering it.

The eyes of the crowd had been following her since she stood up when her name was called. Each of their gazes demanding and full of pity but there was no time to scowl at any of them seeing as she was nearly there.

_Three more steps_...

_Two more steps_...

_One _more_ step_...

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the stone basin, to say that she was entranced by the mere beauty of the bowl was an understatement-even though the jokers blood dribbled down the side. She felt as though the bowl was her life support, she felt happy all of the sudden, she felt weightless, she felt as though _nothing_ could touch her- that _nothing_ could affect her.

The basin was pure rock, the outside rough and grey whereas the inside appeared to be smooth and was a darker shade of grey, marking were etched into the rim of the bowl though she could not read the runes she had a feeling that the markings would most likely say: '_The basin of lucidity_'

A small cough from the grey lady pulled Artemis out of her trance. Artemis looked up, one last time, at the grey lady who had the most green and vibrant hair Artemis had ever seen with a quick glance at a chuckling joker- Artemis spat.

At first nothing happened, not a single voice spoke out, no magical feeling flowed through Artemis like she had imagined for years. The grey lady looked down at the basin with an intense glare, the joker stopped laughing and his eerie grin was replaced with a child-like pout, Klarion had stepped from the shadows with his eyes set on where her necklace was hidden under her dress but of course he couldn't sense it or see it, could he?

Klarion opened his mouth to speak but the grey lady's sudden squeal interrupted him, she pulled Artemis on the stage holding nothing but the neckline of Artemis lacy dress. Artemis was too stunned to speak, stunned due to both the lady's outburst and because of the grey lady's apparent strength.

Klarion glowered before fading back into the shadows with not so much a peep.

The Joker began laughing crazily, slapping his knee every once in a while before looking down at the basin and laughing madly again.

The grey lady shot him a look after a while that clearly meant: '_Shut up, idiot!' _

She turned to the crowd of silent teenagers all of whom were peering helplessly at Artemis, just as before and the time before that the grey lady began her announcement by saying the Gotham residents' name.

"Artemis Crock," She announced, her golden eyes glowing with excitement, "Of Gotham, shall be transferred to the city of witnesses-" Artemis could not believe this was happening, "-_Central_ _City!" _

She was being _transferred_.

* * *

Zatannas eyebrows raised in shock- a _witness_?

This was bad if Artemis was going to central city than she was in danger, not that the light knew there was danger yet. Zatanna had placed a rather strong spell on the 'basin of lucidity' (Which, in Zatannas opinion, was as easy as it sounded) so that she and the other four would be sent to the city of witnesses, less guards meant less problems.

Of course, their task would still be difficult considering there were so many powerful members of the light and so few of them- the last of the justice league. Though none of them had been part of the justice league because they were _way_ too young but they all had the connections- Richard Grayson the adopted son of the almighty _Batman_, Wally West nephew of the famous _Flash_, Kaulder'ahm an Atlantean prepared to get his King- _Aquaman_- back, Megan Morse a Martian who was taken in by her uncle- _Martian Manhunter_- when her family on mars disowned her, they all had the connections, they all had the talents but they didn't have the wisdom.

Zatannas thoughts were snapped when she heard curses being yelled, she peered at the stage and smiled slightly as she watched Artemis break-free off the guards arms and run toward the exit- of course she was intercepted and held down but she kept struggling, Zatanna had the sudden urge to stand up and fight but then again she would blow her cover.

She watched painfully as Artemis was dragged behind the stage where Artemis' bus would be waiting. The crowd cheered Artemis on as she put on one last act of defiance and headed budded the guard on her left and elbowed the guard on the right causing both to fall into unconsciousness, most would wonder just how she was such a good fighter but then again, she grew up on the streets of Gotham. Zatanna smiled brightly as the cheers for her got louder; _she was almost at the exit now just one more_-

The cheering stopped suddenly and Zatanna flicked her head around until she caught sight of Klarion with a childish smirk on his face with a wave of his hand Artemis was thrown into a wall rendered unconscious as she slumped to the ground. Zatanna felt every molecule in her body tremble with power at the mere sight of Klarion- oh how she would enjoy turning him into _tooth paste_.

Her eyes were trained on him as he muttered something to both the grey lady and a silent joker.

Artemis was silently dragged away while the joker shot a glare at the crowd until they were completely quiet which took a few minutes to begin to hush but mere seconds to shut up when he pulled out his knife

The grey lady shook her head and grabbed the diamond encrusted microphone as Klarion shrunk back into the shadows, the faint glow of his eyes the only indication that he was still at the ceremony.

"Well that was insignificant," The grey lady announced before grinning at the crowd as she pulled out the scroll filled with names of the residents of Gotham, "Who do we have now? Ah_, Emily Dawson!_"

Zatanna stood up.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Yep, I'm getting tired of admitting that I don't own young justice...**_

_Authors note: Just letting y'all know that everyones the same age in this story bad chapt._

_Reviews: 'fischgrl' love the story. Did you take some ideas from hunger games? It s great love the story line and how Zatanna and arty became like insta-buddies. Lol._

_Thank you! The idea came from both hunger games and divergent, by the way I'm in love with your user name! Thank you for the support!_

_'Arrowflash' I love it. Please update it. _

_Wish granted ;)_

[All of me- John Legend]

CHAPTER FIVE- Reputation Pussy-

Richard huddled in the comer of the bus for two reasons, one was mainly because he was trying to hide his face from the three other ex-Fawcett city goers on the bus and secondly because it was cold as crap, it always was in Gotham.

They were on their way to Central City- he honestly had no clue why he had been chosen to go to central city but as his once-butler said 'Fate is at hand here and no one can defy fate, Master Grayson'- but apparently the bus had to take a few pit stops to pick up some lower district transfers, he was glad that they had stopped at Gotham because well... It was where Zatanna was hiding; maybe he would catch a glimpse of her...

Richard, known as Dick to most, peered out from his cocoon- made up of his two suitcases- as he heard the sound of shuffling feet, his blue eyes shimmed down the bus aisle until he caught sight of two guards hauling a blonde onto a seat up the front, Dick prepared to stand up and run to help the girl as he saw blood dribble down the side of her face but restrained himself, he didn't want to be thrown in the asylum for attacking guards, he was one of the last people who could free.

_Whoa, saving the world was a big responsibility on four 15 year olds shoulders_, Dick thought before laughing aloud which earned him funny looks from the other passengers. Dick glared at each of them until they turned away.

Minutes passed before a hooded figure stepped onto the bus, the figure refused to look up but had an air of confidence surrounded them. Dick noticed the swish of the figures hips and immediately sat up straight apparently the figure was female- a female with a very hypnotizing walk...

The girl slid in next to the unconscious blonde girl and tended to her head wound while Dick drooled from his seat as he caught sight of olive coloured hands, Dicks eyes widened slightly as the figure with piercing blue eyes turned to him and winked suggestively.

His eyes darted over her features from her flushed cheeks to her dark black hair back to her button nose to her plump lips. She was the girl he had dreamed about for five years, worried and stressed over, the girl he missed so much, the girl he thought about day in and day out...

Was sitting two seats away and she was still so god-damn beautiful.

Zatanna Zatara was definitely the love of his life.

Artemis groaned before snapping her eyes open, the sounds of an engine filling her buzzing ears, her eyesight was blurry for a moment, she began to sit up slowly before she felt warm hands push her back down warily.

"Don't move too fast!" A female voice said in a hushed scream, her voice barely louder than the roar of the engine.

"Where am I?" Artemis groaned out before a hand was placed over her mouth, she could just make out the woman's wide eyes.

"Don't speak too loud you'll wake the guards up," She whispered before sighing, "Do you remember who I am?"

Artemis peered at her but her vision was still oddly blurry, she chuckled lowly, "Everything's blurry and disoriented..."

The girl cursed before muttering something under her breath so low that Artemis barely heard her talking.

A warm feeling rushed over Artemis seconds after, her blurred eyesight slowly became clearer until she faced the stunning face of Zatanna, her ears stopped buzzing rather slowly but that didn't bother Artemis too much.

"Zatanna!" Artemis beamed before having a hand placed over her mouth again, Zatannas eyes wide.

"Shush!" She hissed earning a glare from Artemis, "I'm sorry; but you can't call me Zatanna when around other people, okay?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, my cupcake, did I hurt your feelings?" Artemis replied sarcastically, pouting her bottom lip for an extra effect.

Zatanna merely hit Artemis' shoulder before a look of pity washed over her face; Artemis sat up immediately due to this mood swing.

"Zatann- I mean, Zee," Artemis began while quickly recovering from her slip up "Is everything alright?"

Zatanna sat still for a second with wide blue eyes before looking at the ground sighing lowly, "I tried to slow them down but you wouldn't wake up quick enough I- I'm so sorry, Artemis."

Artemis searched her eyes for something that would explain exactly why she was so sorry but nothing, there was nothing at all.

"Sorry about what?" Artemis said lowly, cocking her head slightly to the side for emphasis.

Zatannas eyes began to tear up and her words came out in chocked sobs so instead of speaking she nodded her head in the direction of the window.

It felt as if something snapped within Artemis as she looked out of the window at the dark night sky- she swore that it was merely afternoon when her name was called- the bus was moving so fast that everything was a blur, how could she not have noticed this before?

"My mum?" Artemis asked Zatanna, though her eyes were still plastered to the window.

"She- She's far away now..."

Wally West lay stretched out on the grass atop a random hill in central city, no matter which way he turned the setting sun seemed to disturb him.

_How is that physically possible? _Wally thought before chuckling at himself he was the definition of physically impossible, he could break the sound barrier in his sneakers, not that the light knew that...

His ceremony had ended 30 minutes had he was glad, glad that he hadn't been separated from his lab yet. It had been his uncle's Flash hideout, where his uncle had trained him until he was 10; he was only four when a busload of chemicals fell on him rendering him another speedster and only three when the light took over announcing that all the heroes were either dead or captured but what they didn't announce was that four had escaped the lights ambush.

His uncle and what was left of the justice league rendezvoused at a hidden safe house in the middle of Happy Harbour, that Wally knew such little about, the four agreed to train one protégé each before preparing themselves for their final stand. Barry Allen had automatically began training Wally, seeing as Wally had already obtained super speed and Barry was positive that Wally was going to be much faster than him, considering he was only five and already was on Barry's heels when they ran at dawn. Regular meeting where set up every five months so the Justice League could keep updated on each other's protégés- it was during their second meeting when each hero brought their protégés in.

Giovanni Zatara, the magician of the bunch, had begun training his only daughter- Zatanna Zatara.

J'honn, the bald-headed Martian, had sent a distress signal to Mars begging for them to beam down a worthy young Martian- so they beamed down his niece, M'gann.

Orrin, Atlantis' King, brought a poor yet worthy child to the surface to become his protégé so forth Kaulder'ahm became his Kings number one man.

Bruce Wayne, The leader of the Justice league, automatically began training his adoptive son who he had adopted merely a year before the light took control- Richard Grayson.

Wally and Dick clicked immediately while both Kaulder and M'gann, who had introduced herself as Megan, hung back shyly both still not used to human customs and Zatanna merely stuck to her father's side even though she complained and whined the whole time. Though the next time they met, five months later, Megan had an aurora of confidence surrounding her while Kaulder joined in with the boys play wrestling, Megan refusing Richard, Wally and Kaulder's attempts to join in with the wrestling and stayed with Zatanna who refereed the game happily. The four became quick friends always showing off to one another.

There third meeting was completely and utterly serious, though all of them were only six, the last of the justice league began training the protégés to work as a team. The youngest five didn't know it yet but they were training to replace their mentors.

Wally had just turned ten when Barry snuck them out to the cave as Batman had once called it.

_"Dick!" Wally had yelled running up to the slightly shorter boy with a pair of sunglasses plastered over his face._

_"Wall-man!" Dick rushed out, cackling crazily at Wally's scowl- knowing secretly he was still embarrassed at the one time he called himself that..._

_"Meeting earlier than usual, you know why?" Wally said his voice squeakier back then while his red hair was longer and untamed._

_"The bats," Dick had inquired, using his adoptive father's nickname, "told me that they have something special planned! He said it involves presents for us!" Dick beamed, his 10 year old mind listing through all the illegal- according to the light- presents he would receive._

_Wally's eyes widened in happiness, "Do you think they'll be food?!"_

_Dick shrugged happily before turning his back to Wally, "let's go tell the other two!"_

_"What are these for?" Wally had asked happily, his green orbs scanning over the yellow wrapped presents in his hand._

_"Well, you of course!" Barry chimed from the kitchen zooming into the 'briefing' room in a mere second._

_Megan had glanced at the neatly wrapped present in her hand, unsure what to do with it, "So, what do we do with..?"_

_But her question went unanswered as Wally, Zatanna, Richard and surprisingly Kaulder ripped into their presents eagerly- Wally, considering he was the fastest, was the first to shout out in awe._

_"Wicked!" Dick yelled seconds after Wally, in his hands he held up an article of clothing but not just any article of clothing..._

_"OUR OWN COSTUMES!" Wally screamed again before speeding off to his temporary room within the caves borders, he returned in a second striking a pose as Barry cheered him on._

_Wally grinned at his uncle before rushing over to Dick and showing off his spandex yellow costume complete with red goggles, red boots and red gloves. The cowl that hid most of Wally's slightly freckled face just allowed his hair to poke out of the top; Wally especially admired the lightning bolt symbol present on his chest._

_"Come on Uncle Barry lets test it out!"_

_And with that they both left without as much as a glance to the others._

_Robin bounded out of the room next with Kaulder trailing behind him both clad in uniforms of red and blacks, Kaulder leaving his face bare as the mask had itched his face too much and Dick covering only his blue eyes with a small black mask._

_After small chit chats with their mentors they headed off to the training rooms to well... train._

_Zatanna came out next her smile reaching her ears, Zatara frowned as his 10 year old daughter came out with only fish tight stockings on instead of the fancy magician pants he had chosen for her._

_"What happed to the pants?" He asked angrily._

_"They didn't fit," Zatanna lied smoothly before tugging on her father's wrist to make her a sandwich; they disappeared after a few persuasive words of a 10 year old Zatanna._

_Megan was the last to wander out from her room, seeing as she was the last to fully unwrap her gift._

_She wore a simple white t-shirt on that had a printed red X on it with a short blue skirt while a cape hung behind her._

_"It does not seem complete," J'honn muttered and within seconds, Megan's skin changed from a peachy colour to her natural green colour, "Wonderful!"_

_Megan giggled before floating off toward her uncle, "Something worries you?"_

_John smiled before turning on his heel, "Not yet, my niece- Not just yet"_

Wally winced as he remembered only moments after the unwrapping of their costumes, his uncle left him the night they returned home.

Wally would never know if he were faster than his uncle.

He would never know where the destination of the cave was.

He wasn't even sure if he would ever see his friends again; let alone his uncle who had been missing for 5 years now.

Suddenly a horn sounded in the distance, a long dull sound that made Wally chatter his teeth in annoyance but no matter how much he wanted to disobey, he couldn't blow his cover.

Standing up he stared across at the city- mainly toward the area that was being surround by the few residents of central city, he grinned slightly, no one would notice if he went for a little run would they?

Without a second thought Wally was running in the opposite direction of the five buses that were slowly driving in, one bus in particular seemed more full of energy than the rest.

Wally smiled as he began running but began to slow down as a voice filled his ears:

'_Everything will begin soon, Wally...'_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?_**

Authors note: I got nothing, rate and review!

_**Reviews**_: (I love my reviewers!) 'Spitfireforever' I love this fic! You have amazing ideas :) And Wally finally appeared! (I love him hahaha) I only have one question... is Conner going to appear soon in this fic? Well... keep writing this beautiful story and update as soon as you can! :D

Thank you for reviewing (Even though it was a horrible chapter!) I love Wally too, we should be best buds ha-ha! And finally your question is a great one, Conner will be coming in very shortly in fact this chapter may just mention him ;)

'Crazy By Insane' YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! You updated! But, update again and I won't unleash my hyenas and then hit you with my spiked rubber chicken! How does that sound?

HAHAHA, it sounds wonderful- here's the update, I really don't want to be beaten with a spiked rubber chicken :D

[Everybody wants to rule the world- Lordé]

_CHAPTER SIX- Transfers-_

Artemis' blank expression changed into one of anger as she pressed her face against the buses window when they entered Central City, the people who surrounded the bus- which happened to be very few- wore expensive, silky clothing that clung to their well-fed bodies like a second skin- Artemis looked down at her frail, skinny body wondering if she would just happen to turn out like that, she hoped not.

Zatanna who had sat beside her for the whole bus ride gulped apprehensively, though Artemis had no idea why, she turned to the blue eyed girl slowly eyeing the girls stiff back and flexed muscles curiously. Before she could asked Zatanna what was wrong the bus screeched to a stop.

One of the guards- who had just woken up though it was afternoon- stood up at a height of around 6"2 and glared down at the 8 transfers seated on the bus, Zatanna and Artemis seemed to be the only ones sitting beside one another.

The guard cleared his throat loudly to captivate his audience's attention, "In a second- Mayor Bleu will begin the transfer ceremony-" Artemis rolled her eyes at the mention of another ceremony, "-this ceremony will decide your level within the city and therefore where your living quarters are. Each of you shall be sharing with another member of the city, so my wise advice is to get to know them straight away because there will be no changes." He finished off with a grunt before slamming his fist on the bus door which opened it immediately.

Artemis fidgeted slightly in her seat, she had her fare share of shit mayors- this one better be good.

Glancing around the bus she focused on each occupant her, a girl with long red hair sat stiff at the front of the bus she would occasionally inspect her shoes, a boy with bright brown eyes and a large nose sat three seats away from Artemis, Another girl sat one row away from the back in a dress that looked exactly like a potato sack while her hair looked like a bird nest, two girls who both looked so alike sat separate from each other occasionally smiling at the other, none of them caught Artemis' eye though. In fact the one who captured her attention was a boy who huddled in the back corner hidden by two black suitcases, Artemis shivered suddenly the boy seemed rather... shady- the type of shady that your parents told you to avoid.

Artemis winced suddenly; the mere thought of her parents made her grey eyes water, she was still in shock that her parents were far away, they were out of her reach- though at the same time it felt as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders, she didn't have to care for her mother anymore, no longer did she have to hunt her father down at ridiculous hours in the morning, no more intense training from her father at the dead of night, no longer would she cry herself to sleep in her sisters empty bed wishing Jade hadn't left her...

Maybe this was good, maybe this could be her chance to start new?

...

Who was she kidding?

Wally was back on his hill.

The hill he had only just named his.

His run had been refreshing and quite honestly well deserved. His hair was windblown and his eyes still covered by his favourite goggles, his shoes had burnt up within the first seconds of the run considering that they weren't modified to be able to handle moving that fast. He groaned loudly just thinking of the lecture he was going to receive off his easily infuriated mother, maybe he would head to his Aunt Iris' first.

Though he knew the wrath of his mother was awful, he couldn't quite think straight- let alone something as stupid as his mothers lectures- the voice that had spoke to him was still bugging him, whoever they were had spoken to him so clearly with no signs of hesitation in their voice. If it weren't for the ceremony-

He groaned again as he glanced down at the buses that had pulled to a stop in the centre of central city he had completely forgotten about the stupid welcoming ceremony or something or other ceremony. The light loved ceremonies apparently, half their year was taken up with planning the ceremonies most-likely but the light also liked lectures and punishments both of which he would most-likely receive of Mayor Bleu, the lights bitch.

He groaned, once again, before sluggishly trudging down the hill and then he heard it again, the voice, the alluring freaking voice.

'Come to me, Wally. Follow me.'

Wally spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of a departing figure that seemed to fade in and out of view- by the way the figure walked and talked he could tell it was female but couldn't quite catch sight of her face.

Her movements were swift and silent- almost too silent.

"Wait!" Wally shouted, his body humming with energy as he glared at her departing back, "Where do you want to take me? What are you? Who are you? And why should I follow you?" His voice was loud and demanding but all he got in reply was a light and airy laugh.

'Come to me, Wally. Follow me.'

She repeated before walking down the hill so gracefully- he wondered if the woman was walking at all...

"Look- whoever you are!" Wally shouted, "I can't follow you without the answers I asked for!" The tone of his voice was recognizable seeing as his frustration seeped through.

He glanced over his shoulder back at the city that were coming together as a horn sounded, the transfer ceremony would begin in less than a minute, he glance back at the figure well... back.

'Wally West; Your answers await you in the near future- as for who I am, well, let's just say I am also in your near future. Very near future.'

Wally stood flabbergasted as the figure began moving again this time with more vigour in her step even though her words made no sense and even though his brain was telling him to run away screaming, he didn't move toward the city instead he followed her something about her pulled him in, something that made him feel alive, something that left him breathless.

Checking over his shoulder once more, he sighed.

His cover was most likely blown.

Richard Grayson sighed as the guard stood up once again- though this time he held a white scroll.

He coughed just as before while pulling a pen out of his top pocket, "As I call your name exit to my left." He grunted uselessly while unrolling the scroll, "Helena Graunch," The girl with long red hair exited without so much as a look in the direction of the others, "Marcus Fleming," This time a big nosed boy stood up, tripping over his untied laces occasionally, "Annabelle Drames," A blue eyed blonde stood up and walked out clumsily, "Mia Drames," A clone of Annabelle stepped out of the bus into her waiting sisters arms, "Holy Armadelo," A short girl with a potato sack on winked flirty at the guard before exiting strategically touching his shoulder which he glared at her for, he grunted angrily before continuing, "Emily Dawson," There was an intriguing silence before Zatanna stood up, apparently this was a surprise to the blonde seated next to her but Zatanna merely smiled at her before exiting, "And finally Artemis Crock and Richard Grayson."

Both the blonde, Richard now knew by the name of Artemis, stood up and walked toward the exit both trying to exit at the same time which said itself was awkward.

"After you," Her kindness surprised him; he had honestly expected Zatanna to hang out with more dangerous people, the type of people who would rebel against the light.

He chuckled inwardly at the thought; they were rebelling against the light, secretly.

"Ladies first," He replied smoothly, grinning seductively at her.

She began to exit before she turned back around at him and grinning, "Whoever said I was a lady?"

With that she strutted off thinking she left him flabbergasted but Richard knew better that.

Come on, she had boobs, Richard though before chuckling and following after her.

Maybe he was wrong about Zatannas kind, sweet friends.

Wally followed close behind the girl he had currently named; the voice. He knew it wasn't original but it was the best he could come up with on such short notice.

"Are we there yet?" Wally whined, his ever impatient self coming forth.

The voice laughed again and made a move to turn around but stopped herself suddenly while sighing loudly before she spoke again.

'Wally, I only wish the time was right for me to tell you who I am exactly...'

"You can tell me though!" He said in a hushed yell, glancing around the empty field his eyes furrowing in utter confusion, "Wait- where are we?"

The girl seemed thankful for the very sudden change of subject as she laughed again and began speaking, 'Wally, this is our destination, you must be careful and quite beyond this point the creatures here will not hesitate to kill...'

Wally's eyes widened before he spun around in a full circle, night was coming quickly the sun was barely breaking through the darkness.

"There's nothing here!" Wally hissed quietly, just in case, "Nothing but grass- and not the good type of grass!"

'Look closer...'

She whispered as her image began to disappear, Wally looked at her angrily before spinning around in speedy circles.

"There's nothing! NOTHING!" He yelled before hissed at by the almost completely faded girl.

'Look to the old, the old will guide you...'

Then she faded from sight, the wind carrying her image and voice away.

So there Wally stood outraged and completely shocked, he looked around- he was completely and utterly stranded.

And this is why you shouldn't trust females, he thought dryly before planting his arse on the ground.

The beeping sound next to his ear was infuriating- if only he had the energy to reach over and snap it-, honestly if he had the energy to do anything he sure as hell would.

"Ah, finally you have arisen." A slightly nasally male voice said, "How do you feel, Kon-el?"

They boy simply growled in response searching the new- and slightly disgruntled- man's face. The man simply chuckled at the boys response an evil glint was present in his eyes and he whistled loudly, so loudly that the boy finally found enough energy to move- moving only, in fact, to cover his ears.

"Poor kid," the man said before chuckling crazily and exiting.

Kon-el roared loudly; the sound echoing loudly throughout the now empty room.

Minutes passed before he heard a new sound, he strained his ears as the sound got louder then whatever it was stopped and Kon-el roared with curiosity.

Suddenly out of the shadows crept three small creatures.

Kon-els' eyes widened as the small white and red streaked creatures snuck closer to him, he could clearly see glowing red horns on their heads.

"Prepare yourself, beast" Three voices said in his head at which he roared at in response.

The creatures horns began to glow a brighter and more vibrant red; and then a whirlwind of picture formed in Kon-els' mind.

He roared one final time before his eyes closed against his will.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: ... Don't make me say it! _**

_Author's note: Writers block is my only excuse... and I will be pushing a new book soon titled: 'With All My Doubt'_

_After this chapter is when all the interesting and suspenseful shit happens._

_I would also like to thank everyone real quick who have been reading this story from the start, I honestly didn't think id get this many favourites and follows- considering this is my first story._

_Ps- I just cried because I was going through picture of spitfire..._

_Rate and Review like these two amazing people below: _

**_Reviews: _**_'__Zatanna Carrile' Interesting, I can't wait for the next chapter. Update soon!_

Zatanna Carrile that's an awesome username! I'm excited for this chapter two; it has mentions of allllllll the team ;)

_'__Crazy By Insane' _Ha Ha, I was kidding about the spiked rubber chicken. I traded it in for a giant stuffed dog. Yes, it's completely normal, but if you want, I can borrow my brothers rocket launcher! Oh, and good chapter.

Thank god you ere kidding about the spiked rubber chicken, I was scared out of my mind- Wait, you traded it for a GIANT STUFFED DOG! Oh come on! (But than again its better than the rocket launcher...) Thanks hun, your probably the only person whos reviewed more than once! Points for you!

[Wonderful Life- Tina Cousins (Ballad Version)]

_CHAPTER SEVEN- There She Goes- _

Mayor Bleu was a big man, a very, _very_ big man. Artemis had to pinch herself multiple times to make sure her laughter didn't spill out of her untrustworthy mouth. The little hair he had had been gelled back neatly while his face appeared to have a pinch of blush on his chubby face. He stood slightly disoriented on the wooden stage that groaned unhappily with each step the Mayor took.

Artemis was slightly happy about using the Mayors appearance as a distraction; her and Zatanna had been separated shortly after exiting the bus, the guards claiming that it was decided by the Mayor where everyone stood and Artemis was not happy.

She quickly glanced around as the Mayor continued babbling on about the benefits Central City would grant them, Artemis could tell that most of it was a load of bullshit well... _maybe_ the part about the _free buffet_ was true- judging by the Mayors size.

Artemis peered around her as sudden cheering began, she looked at the Mayor who looked just as smug as before as he tried to shush the newcomers which only seemed to be around 20, though they were spread out pretty far from one another and the rest of the citizens surrounded them with scowls on their pristine clean faces. Artemis grimaced at them before looking around eyeing each one of them- most of them were brunettes and blondes with the exception of a few dark haired or red headed civilians but none of them caught her eye.

What _did_ catch her eye was the red headed boy who had stumbled in quietly and was ushered forward by two women with slightly darker red hair than the boy and a man who stood with a grimace on his face as he glared unhappily in the boy's direction.

Artemis smiled slightly as the boy pushed away the women's hands with a single lazy swipe of his hands as he stood in front of them the boy fixed the collar on his white dress shirt before looking up at the Mayor. Artemis refused to tear her eyes away from him and she was almost positive she was going to be called crazy when she told Zatanna about him after a few more seconds of watching him stealthily with a small smile on her face he looked towards her, his green orbs piercing her steel grey ones- she was almost positive she was blushing madly- he smiled sweetly revealing two dimples on each side of his face, he winked at her before turning his head toward the Mayor again which she copied this time but refused to listen too.

Her eyes absently drifted and widened as she caught Zatanna, who stood two rows before her, cock her head in the **cute** boy's direction- _oh my god, she did not just say cute_...

M'gann looked around with fearful eyes- she had been the only person in the whole Star City district to be chucked on a bus and for some crazy reason she had been sent to Central City.

The girl beside her didn't seem as tense as Megan seemed; instead the girl had been looking around eagerly and ignored the Mayors speech. Megan hadn't been able to concentrate on anything at all since the beginning of the ceremony, not because it was boring, she just felt as though something was out of place but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A round of applause broke out and snapped Megan out of her thoughts; she looked towards the stage where the Mayor now held a scroll in his chubby hands.

"Right," he said before coughing obnoxiously loud, "Our first transfer- in no order whatsoever- Salaya Dean!" He roared as a petit red head strutted confidently on stage and stuck her chosen arm before the mayor, "Do you pledge yourself to myself, Central City and most importantly the Light?"

The red head puckered her lips before nodding hastily; The mayor gave her short node before picking up a small silver ball, that Megan recognized as her new code. The Mayor inspected her arm before cutting open her arm quickly and shoving the code in harshly which made the girl scream out in utter pain. Megan gasped as she walked off stage and was handed a key card by a guard.

This happened a few more times which just about wiped out the transfers considering how few there actually were.

'_Megan!_'

An exciting voice echoed in her head, a voice that she would know anywhere.

'_Wally!_'

She yelled back happily as her head flicked around in joy as she searched for him, '_Where are you?_'

'_Calm down, Megs_,' He mentally chuckled, '_I'll find you after the ceremony, is anyone else here?_'

'_No Wally; At least I don't think so_-'

"-Kaulder Ahm!" The mayor called out making Megan's eyes go wide in shock, Kaulder was here too?

This was turning out okay after all.

Kaulder went through the ceremony in a breeze, wincing only slightly as his code was shoved in roughly- quite honestly, Megan had thought that he would stay in Metropolis; He sure fit the description.

_'__Well, that was unexpected_...' Wally muttered in her head, _'Can you connect him?_'

Megan didn't bother to answer as Kaulder made a ridiculous sound- when Megan connected him to the link- as he was walking down the stairs to get his key card.

'_Hey Kaulder!_' Wally beamed as a startled silence passed through the mind link.

'_Kid_?' Kaulder asked using the nickname he had given to Wally after Wally had decided to call himself **_"Kid Flash._**"

'_Yep- good old Wally West reporting for duty,_' He replied most likely with his infamous smirk.

'_It's been what five years and Megan, I can't even see you!_' Kaulder exclaimed happily, '_Are the others here?_'

A sullen silence came over the mind-link within seconds.

'_We haven't seen anyone else..._' Wally concluded with strain.

'_Oh_.' Kaulder expressed.

'_But you never know! I mean- we dint think you were here!_' Megan said cheerfully, '_and it's honestly too dark in here to see anyone's faces properly!_'

'_Can you scan their minds?_' Wally perked up suddenly.

'_I'll try but I'll make no promises..._' Megan finished before her voice faded off as she searched the room's minds for a familiar touch but suddenly the search failed and her head filled with loud siren noises.

'_What the hell was that?_' Wally asked, apparently he had heard sirens too.

Though Kaulder seemed to be confused, '_I heard nothing_.'

If Megan knew where Wally was she was sure that two would've shared a look.

Things were getting weirder around here.

Artemis looked down at the key card she had been given. The ceremony had ended- once again she had been the second last- They card in her had was a light blue with her name printed in average sized letters at the top on a black strip underneath her name was 3 small number- 934- and under that a small sticker with her room number- B7.

Artemis coughed awkwardly as she walked into building B- a guide had taken them on a tour only minutes before- Cautiously she walked down the hall her eyes skimming past each steel door.

_Looks more like a prison cell,_ She dryly thought before walking up the first flight of stairs and grunting as she pushed past a bunch of kids chatting each other up.

Some boys whistled as she passed and she quickly shot them down with a glare as she trudged her suitcases up the stairs, a few girls wearing ridiculously short skimpy clothing eyed Artemis up with dark looks plastered on their faces to which Artemis stuck her finger up- That sure made them look away quickly.

Artemis opened the door that led her out of the stairwell that smelled of smoke, alcohol and piss. She took in a deep breath as she reached the second floor and once again looked at each doo eyeing the numbers carefully, she quickly looked down at her key card and kept walking, she quickly regretted this decision as she rammed into an unexpecting boy. She looked up at the blonde haired and dark skinned boy while smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry," She said with a flack of her wrist, directing his attention, "I was too busy admiring this bitch."

The boy blinked at her before smiling slightly, "I was at fault, please forgive me." He said before bowing slightly, suddenly a girl burst out of a room and ran toward Kaulder smiling at Artemis the whole time.

"Excuse him," The red head said, "His into Medieval at the moment... It's kind of awkward." The girls scrunched her face up before muttering something in the boy's ear and steered him toward the next flight of stairs, "Bye!"

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows before chuckling, _that was weird_.

Artemis looked toward the door that the girl just burst out of; apparently they were roomies. She walked in apprehensively and sat herself on an unclaimed bed beside the only window; The room had been pained a soft green with empty picture frames hanging on the walls, a small shabby bathroom could be entered from within their room and Artemis was glad that at least there was no communal bathroom. She shivered at thought just as the red head bounded in, her face one of shock and fear as she caught sight of Artemis.

"Hello," She began waving awkwardly, "Again..."

"Hi, uh, I'm Artemis and apparently we're roommates..." Artemis


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Young Justice is not yet mine!

Authors note: EKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Wally! Wally! Wally is in this chapter! Spitfire conversations... TEAM MEETING!

Reviews:

A big thank you to everyone who commented! Unfortunately I can't actually look at the reviews!

[Geronimo- Sheppard]

CHAPTER SEVEN- Feel the Pain-

Megan grabbed Artemis by the arm as they walked towards the diner together, "We should probably get a fridge for our room, I mean- I don't really want to eat out every night."

Artemis laughed awkwardly, still no completely sure of the outgoing girl, "Well, at least the buffets free..."

Megan smiled at Artemis. After Megan had found Artemis in the room she hadn't stopped talking to her, she begged Artemis to meet her friends after they went shopping for furniture for their currently bare room, together they had a sum of 500 dollars considering their key cards had 250 dollars supplied on them 'generously' given by the Light.

500 dollars wouldn't last them long considering that they had to pay 'tax' once every month and Artemis had a sinking feeling that she had grown out of half her clothes plus if she wanted tutoring she would have to pay a large fee.

Megan continued talking adamantly as Artemis silently sighed; it was dark as they walked toward the lit diner that was flooded with people. Artemis nervously tugged at her jeans- that she had changed into- as they walked in to everyone staring at them.

Megan didn't seem to mind though as she walked past them all with her arm still hooked tightly around Artemis' and guided her towards an empty booth- which surprised Artemis considering how many people stood up eating- Megan sat across from Artemis and smiled.

"So what district where you from before you came here?" Megan began with a flick of her hair.

"Gotham; The city of losers." Artemis responded with a raised eyebrows, "You?"

Megan shrugged, "The only transfer from Star City."

"Ah," Artemis commented, "The city of nerds."

Megan chuckled at her comment before suddenly snapping her head up and grinning, "Kaulder!"

Artemis spun in her seat and caught sight of the boy who had bowed to her earlier which made Artemis chuckle lowly again.

The dark skinned boy smiled before casually strolling over and bowing to both Artemis and Megan before sliding in next to the red head with a hand on her head, "Medieval," Megan said chuckling awkwardly.

Artemis grinned at the boy, "I'm Artemis." She put her hand out as greeting but Kaulder simply looked confused, he quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it, "And you really are into Medieval-ness..."

Megan shook her head while laughing, "This is Kaulder- his, uh, socially awkward."

Artemis nodded watching with careful eyes as Kaulder took in the scene around with fascination, "I think I'll get myself some food, would either of you like something?"

Megan shook her head kindly at Artemis before looking at Kaulder and shrugged with a slight laugh. Artemis breathed out a laugh before walking towards the full buffet.

She grabbed a clean plate before eyeing the satisfying food with angry eyes, the people here were fed such healthy, fresh looking food while Gotham was stuck eating the Lights scraps. She wondered how her mother was she was a capable woman but she was old and well... paralysed.

Artemis sighed before putting the only familiar food that was in the buffet onto her plate; Cheese and bread.

"Wow, don't you eat?" A familiar voice spoke behind her.

Artemis whipped around and smiled as she caught sight of the blue eyed beauty that was Zatanna, "Zee!"

Artemis had never been one to hug before but Zatanna was an exception considering she was the only real person that seemed normal here. Artemis put her food down quickly and hugged Zatanna tightly ignoring the laugh that Zatanna gave off.

"Did someone miss me?" Zatanna said as Artemis separated from her, "I was only gone for forty five minutes."

Artemis glared at her before picking her food back up, "Roommate?" Artemis inquired with a raised an eyebrow.

Zatanna sighed, "Stephanie Bleu," Artemis' eyes widened, "Mayors niece."

"Damn," Artemis muttered, "Megan Morse, she's alright."

"Megan Morse?" Zatanna muttered before gripping Artemis shoulders, "Take me to her!"

"Zatanna!" Megan shouted before pouncing on the girl who gladly hugged her back, "It's been too long!"

The two hug while laughing with one another; Artemis quickly noted how it appeared that Megan was about to brak down into tears. Kaulder didn't seem to notice the encounter or he simply didn't give a rats about it

Artemis stood dumbfounded as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, "Wait- you two know each other how exactly?"

Zatanna and Megan shared a look before Zatanna breathed out a laugh, "Long story,"

Artemis nodded reluctantly before sliding into the rounded booth while Zatanna followed after her, Kaulder seemed to finally noticed and grinned at Zatanna before greeting her unusually which made Zatanna laughed before she looked at the two across from her, "Dicks here."

Megan nodded, "And Wally, the two must be catching up."

Just as Megan said that two shadows loomed over the table, Artemis groaned before looking up- three people were enough for her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up only to see the red headed boy from the ceremony, his eyes were on Megan as she greeted them both the boys with hugs, the boy next to the cute boy was the dark haired and blue eyed teen she had met when exiting the bus.

"Hello," Zatanna said as she, also, hugged both boys with a grin on her face, "Long time, and no see."

The red head scratched the back of his neck and grinned sleepily at her, "It's pretty hard to see each other when there a very thick wall separating us..."

Zatanna chuckled before turning to face Artemis with a grin, "Artemis this is Dick and Wally," She said gesturing first to the dark haired boy before gesturing to the red head who grinned at her.

Artemis tried to avoid the green-eyed boys gaze and turned on 'Dick' instead, "We met."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face, "When?"

"On the bus," Dick shrugged before winking at Artemis, "Apparently she's not a lady."

Zatanna laughed loudly along with Wally who merely chuckled while shaking his head, Zatanna looked up at Artemis still laughing and gestured for her to scoot over which she obliged to with a raised eyebrow.

Zatanna slid in halfway before stopping and looking at Dick with a taunting smile, "Will get food for everyone."

She quickly stood up and dragged a flustered Dick away; Wally shrugged before sliding in next to Artemis who absently smiled at him, a smile which he returned before turning to Megan and Kaulder and beginning conversation.

Zatanna and Dick returned second later with plates of food in their hands, Wally grinned before scooting closer to Artemis upon seeing Dicks gesture to move over. Artemis held her breath as she got a whiff of peppermint and cinnamon from Wally.

Holy Jesus- he smells great, Artemis thought whilst blowing air out of her mouth which earned her a weird look from Megan.

"For you," Zatanna muttered passing Megan a plate of food which Megan eagerly took as Artemis picked at her bread and cheese, "And a little extra for you," Zatanna commented smiling at Artemis as she scooted a mall plate over.

Artemis gave Zatanna a flat look, "I'm good."

Zatanna gave her a sweet look, "Eat it." Before Artemis could reply Zatanna took a large plate off Dick and passed it too Wally, "Only the best for the red head."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the amount of food stacked on his plate, "Hungry?" She questioned.

He merely grinned at her before winking, "You have no idea."

Dick chuckled at his response before turning to Artemis, "He's a pig."

Wally chucked a scrunched up napkin at his head while glaring while Zatanna muttered, "A skinny pig."

"Did you like them all?" Megan asked while hooking her arm through Artemis'.

Artemis nodded slightly, "They were-" Artemis searched for the right word as Megan laughed.

"Full on?" Megan offered while Artemis breathed out a laugh.

"Yes, very full on," Artemis inquired with a flick of her wrist as she peered into the dark night just making out the silhouette of their apartment building, "It'd be nice if they actually had street lights- even Gotham had street lights!" Artemis commented while they journeyed across the road.

They reached the dimly lit apartment building in silence before heading up the stairs where only few teens stood, each other them either offering Megan and Artemis a smoke or bottle of liquor. Artemis merely cussed at them as Megan politely refused.

Megan yawned loudly as Artemis opened their door with her key card, "I think I'm going to hit the haystack."

Artemis nodded in agreement before shutting the door behind Megan who sauntered over to her bed and dropped onto the woollen blankets before shooting up with a grunt.

"They're so itchy!" Megan squealed scratching her arms and legs, "We are going shopping straight away tomorrow morning!"

Artemis grinned at her before nodding watching as Megan pulled the woollen blankets off her bed and leaving only one thin yellow sheet, "Hope it's not cold tonight."

"Me too." Artemis said as she hoped under her blankets, trying to ignore the itchiness.

From under her blankets she stripped off her pants and changed into a pair of thick pyjama pants and simply taking off her top to reveal a white singlet.

"Night," Megan muttered before switching off the light and jumping into her bed.

Artemis shut her eyes tightly and willed for sleep which was granted easily but her dreams were not, instead memories popped into her hand whirring around quickly.

"_Daddy! Help!" Artemis had cried for her father but he had merely snickered at her and continued walking on._

_"Your Pathetic!" _

_Jade stood by her fathers side and ran toward Artemis with a sad look on her face as she untangled Artemis from the net that held her down._

_Artemis sobbed into her sisters shoulder as she looked over the gash on her right leg._

_"Hush, little one." Jade cooed as she patted down Artemis' hair, "This will all make sense in time."_

_Artemis had looked up at her sister with frightened eyes._

_The ten year old Jade opened her mouth but instead of speaking loud sirens streamed out of her mouth, getting louder and louder as the memory continued on._

With a strangled gasp Artemis shot up from her bed and pressed a hand to her sweat covered forehead.

She sighed loudly as she slowed her breathing down and looked toward Megan's bed, hoping she didn't wake the girl.

Artemis got the shock of her life as her eyes caught an empty bed, her head whipped around to face the empty bathroom. She stood up quickly and raced to the door that led to the hallway pressing her ear to it, she listened to the voices that were barely audible.

_"- We shouldn't be discussing this here,"_ A female voice hissed quietly.

_"No ones exactly awake_," Another voice, definitely Megan's, replied, _"But no matter we have to meet up with the others."_

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows, Megan didn't exactly seem to be the rebel nor did she seem like the secretive type, who were the others? And why were they meeting up during the middle of the night?

"_Fine but can we hurry? I've still got the shakes from this place, something's off- it's almost as if there's a-" _The other voice began but stopped quickly.

_"As if there a-?" _Megan asked but her question went unanswered as hurried footsteps walked away from the door, "_Wait up!"_

Artemis didn't want to be known as the stickybeak roommate but for the moment she didn't care, it sounded as if Megan was involved in something bad and if she was, in fact, involved in something bad Artemis wanted to know about it, she didn't want her roommate killed or abducted.

Artemis grabbed a coat as more footsteps hurried away and quietly opened her door before following after Megan.

Artemis followed from a distance and made no noises, she was suddenly glad that her father had taught her how to hunt stealthily.

Artemis peered through the darkness as Megan veered off course and towards the fields, Artemis didn't hesitate to follow but regretted it immediately as she caught sight of the group of people she had met hours before.

She dropped quietly and quickly onto her stomach and hid in the tall grass, she peered through and caught sight of the ridiculous sight before her.

Zatanna stood by Dick who held her tightly to his side while Kaulder continuously water on himself, Artemis barely noticed the two lines that moved slightly when the water touched them.

Megan and Wally were chatting adamantly while Artemis slyly crept forward.

Something changed in the air as Wally stopped talking to Megan and looked in Artemis' direction dlowly and cautiously.

Artemis' eyes widened but something happened, something major.

Artemis looked toward Megan who was spinning rapidly in circles while squealing loudly, her skin changed from white to green in a matter of seconds and Artemis gasped before screaming loudly and shooting up from her hiding place, shocking everyone but apparently Wally.

She pointed at Megan who gaped at her openly, "You're green!"

Megan stuttered out a pathetic excuse but Artemis merely backed away with wide eyes as Kaulder turned to her and smiled while two extra flaps of skin moved in the wind.

"You have gills!" She conjured while Kaulder grinned obviously not seeing a problem with this.

Artemis screamed again much louder than before as Kaulder made his tattoos glow.

Zatanna slapped her forehead while Dick scolded Kaulder who just kept grinning.

"Artemis-" Megan began but a loud whirring in the distance halted her mid-sentence, she looked toward Wally while he merely nodded.

He turned toward Artemis and grinned, "I'd close your eyes."

In a second she was in his arms while he barrelled toward the next field over, Artemis clung to his chest as she squeezed her eyes shut.

He suddenly hit the brakes, he held onto her tightly and grinned down at her before putting her own her feet.

She was slightly disoriented as she looked angrily at him.

"Would you like to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Should I even bother? _**

_Authors note: I blame writers block for this chapter. _

_Reviews: _

_'__Zatanna Carrile'_

_Yes Artemis, you got this. Just be your usual charming self and you'll be fine! I love this story so much1 I cant wait for you next update I am super turbed about it! Update soon._

She do got this, Ha-ha! I'm glad your turbed about this and not dis-turbed_! _

_'__Veritas1995'_

_This is fine and all, but where the heck is Superboy? _

Conner will make another appearance shortly; He is a very important part of the story.

'Spitfireforever'

_And finally Artemis and Wally met! :D I love this chapter; I want to know how Artemis is going to react about the teams powers_.

Spitfireforever- best name ever. You'll have to pay attention wont ya!

_'__KitsuneGirl1994'__  
I love this story! Also, can Artemis please have super powers that she doesn't even know about yet :)! That would be so cool and different! She could have tiger agility, super strength, enhanced senses, and tiger features, plus her weapon of choice could be twin katanas, instead of a bow :)! And if you wanna mix it up even more, D*** could have shadow powers like the main character from Infamous Second Son, to go along with his ninja skills! Even if you choose not to do this, I still think your story is pretty awesome, and I cannot wait the see what happens next!_

Thank you for the long review and the idea! It really helps when someone gives you a little shove in the right direction, longest review yet, I feel like a real writer now!

_'__Crazy By Insane'_

_Ah, another chapter of this lovely story! Update NOW, or I shall unleash... My WAR CATS_!

You again? Ha-ha kidding! (Or am I?) Update just for you, that was another joke!

'_Lunasecho'_

_I seriously love your story! It's so amazing and I loving the plot line and everything about it. Great job __J_

Thank you! I'm really happy that you like my story and glad that you've taken your time to read it!

253 words just from my reviews! Keep em' coming! I filled a whole word page with just this section, woo-hoo!

[Only the good die young- Billy Joel]

* * *

_CHAPTER NINE- Feel the burn_-

Artemis sat on her bed with a sullen expression planted on her face, the events of last night still playing like a broken record in her mind. Though Wally had answered all her questions with such grace and understanding that it had Artemis wondering if thus had been thought out well before she had met the group of _extraordinary_ teams.

Wally had gladly explained who he and the others were, in fact, they had turned out to be protégés- she had laughed quietly at this word- of the greatest heroes who had ever lived, he explained his back story along with a few minor details about the other fours, though he seemed slightly hesitant to say much about Dick, he explained what the team- they called themselves Young Justice- intended to do while together (Artemis had nearly _kissed_ Wally when he informed her that they planned to bring down the light but thought better of it) and finally he explained both Megan's- known as _M'gann_ on her planet, Mars- and Kaulder's heritage which Artemis had found rather interesting and, slightly, complex.

Speaking on Megan- _M'gann_, she had not returned to the room after Wally had dropped Artemis back late last night; he claimed that she would be back soon after the team had scoped the area for any guards- apparently the whirring sound had been set off due to Artemis's scream.

Artemis' body was stiff as she thought of all the things that could've gone wrong, after all they were just teenagers, she had heard no word and had considered multiple times to go searching but she already felt like an intruder. Though the more she thought about everything, the more it seemed to confuse her, why had Wally entrusted _her_ with so much information? _He had known her for less than a day! _Why hadn't Megan returned? Why was she worrying so much about the green girl, let alone the rest of the team? Was she the only one with a bad feeling pinching at the bottom of her stomach?

With a loud groan she threw her head down onto her pillow and screamed loudly into it just as she had done when she was a child and her three family members thought with another groaned she punched her bed rapidly letting both her outrage- for reasons unknown- and confusion seep into each punch.

After a minute or two she flipped over on her bed and stared out the window. Sure it was morning but she was a very early bird and was up every morning just before sunset but for some reason- she guessed it was because of the information she had gained- she had woken up well before sunrise and looked out into the dark sky that was cloaked with grey clouds that looked about ready to burst at any minute. She had a sinking feeling that her first full day in Central was going to be a very wet one and no doubt would make sure that she couldn't go to find Zatanna or Megan even _Wally_.

A loud clicking sound made Artemis turn around quickly, wincing as she cracked her neck but not complaining- '_Complaints were for the weak and desperate_' was one of the many things her father drilled into her after he went crazy- She narrowed her eyes as her door swung open revealing Megan, clad in a tank top and gym shots with a nervous smile on her face.

Artemis relaxed slightly at the girls arrival and quickly eyed up the girl who was now Caucasian instead of green which made Artemis feel slightly more normal, not that she had a problem with the colour of Megan's skin it's just the fact that she was still getting used to the whole '_Yeah, buddy! I'm a Martian!_' it was kind of overwhelming...

Megan awkwardly shuffled her feet and slammed the door behind her, she kept her eyes planted firmly on the floor and wrung her hands in front of her nervously.

Artemis crossed her arms and made no movement or indication that she was going to speak first not out of stubbornness or because she was rude, it was due to the fact that thousands of questioned were bubbling behind her sealed lips and she didn't want to scare the girl with her bi-polar questions.

Megan licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut while Artemis swallowed loudly. She was almost positive things couldn't get more awkward than they already were but of course she just had to be wrong...

"You're not green." Her eyes widened as Artemis' clamped a hand over her mouth quickly and began racking her brain for apologies that would fix this dilemma.

To Artemis utter surprise Megan began laughing loudly while Artemis stared at her with a wide, open mouth, she was confused but nevertheless began laughing awkwardly along with the girl who clutched her stomach as it were her only life support.

Megan sobered up shortly after Artemis stopped laughing and wiped at her watering arms, the girl let out a woosh of air and walked toward the window and quickly peered out.

"We have to hurry,"

Artemis was taken back slightly by the girl's forward attitude; she quickly pulled herself together and stood up slightly worried, "Hurry?"

The word **hurry**- in Artemis' books_- Oh, shit! Were about to get caught, run!_ And she was almost positive that it meant the same thing to the five teenagers that, oddly enough, had trusted her after only a day of meeting.

Megan turned to her and rolled her eyes and in a swift motion stood before Artemis with a hand on her shoulder, the girl had a proud smile on her face- much like a smile of a mother who had finally gathered enough money to send her daughter to tutoring.

"You're first training session."

* * *

Artemis felt like kicking herself for wearing gym shorts and a tank top instead of a warm and snug pair of baggy tracksuits and workout jumper.

She stood before the scrutinizing team who eyed her up only two with smiles on their faces- Megan and Zatanna- out of the four that stood there. Dick cocked his head slightly as she shivered as the cold wind whipped at her legs, making Goosebumps arise on her skin. Kaulder stood behind Dick holding a flower which he examined closely often inquiring to Zatanna what certain parts of the flower were called and often exclaimed how Atlantis had never seen such fine handy work.

_Handy work?_ Artemis thought with a scowl on her face, _He is one weird kid, are all Atlantis folks like him_?

She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited patiently for her _training_ to actually begin; she tapped her foot as a beat of a song she had once heard her mother sing got stuck in her head. The song itself was irrelevant to her situation at the moment but as she listened closer to the lyrics she realized what they symbolised:

_They showed you a statue and told you to pray,_

_They built you a chapel and locked you away,_

_But they never told you the price that you pay,_

_For the things you might have done..._

_Only the good die young._

Her mother had sung this not to drown out the screaming while Jade, Artemis and Paula hid in the closet when their father took care of an intruder but she sung it to show strength and overcome the lights power, Artemis wondered with a cringe if her mother had sung this aloud when the light shot her down and left her paralysed.

Another gust of wind blew against her winds but this time Artemis knew it wasn't natural as the trees in the distance hadn't moved one bit. Dick grinned happily as he looked over Artemis' shoulder.

The smell of peppermint and cinnamon invaded her senses; she had to slyly pinch her left leg to avoid moaning at the smell, she could just imagine the embarrassment that would unfold before her eyes if she had let the noise slip past her lips.

She slowly turned around to see Wally pointing at her with a quirked eyebrow, he turned his head toward Dick but never let his eyes stay from Artemis' presence before he began speaking, "What on earth is she doing here?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes slightly before turning to Dick apprehensively, "What _am_ I doing here?"

Dick turned from her to Wally and smiled, "Welcome to the team!"

Artemis spluttered slightly which caused Zatanna to bark a laugh before awkwardly coughing as everyone's- but Artemis'- eyes fell on her small frame.

"Are you joking?" She hissed as she stepped forward, "I don't have any meta abilities-"

Dick shrugged sleepily, "Nor do I."

Artemis rolled her eyes and snorted very unlady like and glared at him, "Yeah but you were trained by _Batman!_ Must I say anymore?"

Dick gave her blank look, "You were trained by your father." He deadpanned and Artemis was slightly taken back.

"How did you-?" She stuttered searching his face for clues.

"As you said before," He began and leaned in closer with a cheesy smile, "_Batman_."

Artemis glared at him one last time before giving a curt nod, "I'll join-"

Megan squealed loudly but was cut off as Zatanna shushed her and looked toward Artemis as if she sensed more from the blonde.

Artemis looked toward the girl with a thankful smile before turning to Dick, "I'll join-" Wally chose this moment to step closer to her with an expectant look on his face, she ignored the tingles that worked their way up her arm as his hand brushed hers, "-_If_ this whole '_Down with the light_!' thing happens quickly, I _need_ to get back to my mum."

Dick bit his cheek and cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing her with hawk-like eyes before turning to Kaulder who finally seemed slightly intrigued and _actually_ understood the conversation.

"Kaulder?" Dick asked as if the Atlantean held the answers, "What do you think?"

Kaulder held the flower toward Artemis with a bright smile as she took the yellow daisy with a hesitant hand before clutching it to her chest, "I think we have prepared ourselves," He smiled at Dick and then to Wally who looked down at Artemis with furrowed eyebrows, "It's just the matter of training Artemis,"

Dick nodded before turning to the four originals of his team, "Megan you can begin by sparring with her, take it easy at first. Zatanna give her a run-down of some simple team manoeuvres. Wally take her for a run just far enough to tire her out. Kaulder there's a small lake down by the next field over, teach Artemis some water tactics and finally I'll find her a weapon."

Each member nodded as Artemis blanched, Wally nudged her slightly before winking and speeding off, Megan quickly ran up to her and linked their arms.

"This is going to be so fun!"

Artemis gulped loudly as she looked toward Wally and Dick who were sparring each other with no remorse, each of their blows making one another stumble back.

"So fun," Artemis lied.

* * *

"Nice!" Zatanna commented as Artemis sent a spinning kick in Megan's direction, the Martian went to duck but was far too late as Artemis foot connected with the girls stomach with seconds to spare, "Well, not nice that your bashing up dear ole' Megan but-"

Artemis shot her a look as she pinned Megan to the floor with a huff, Megan smiled from below Artemis and quickly chucked her off with a simple nod of her head. Artemis landed on her but as Megan stood up wiping the dirt of her pants.

Megan smiled at a gaping Artemis and quickly turned to the sorceress who was smiling brightly at Artemis, "You ready?"

Zatanna nodded as she went over to Artemis and helped the blonde up with a _simple_ heave, Artemis glared at the girl who faked wiping sweat from her brow.

"Can we jus go?" Artemis piped up as she rubbed her backside while glaring at a sheepish Megan, "My ass is hurting."

Zatanna barked a laugh before tugging Artemis in the direction of a lone tree, Zatanna began explaining about the team manoeuvres she would be showing Artemis. Artemis nodded and commented lightly as Zatanna went more in-depth about the tactics.

Artemis' eyes shimmed over Zatannas shoulder as she caught a glimpse of red hair, Wally stood by Megan's side both laughing carelessly, Megan place her hand on Wally's shoulder while they continued laughing loudly Artemis mentally glared at the girls hand for reasons she didn't quite understand but what she did seem to understand was the little evil voice in the back of her hand muttering things along the lines of: '_She won't be touching him if she has no hands..._'

Her eyes widened slightly at such an _outrageous_ thought and quickly returned her eyes to Zatanna who continued talking rapidly as if she hadn't lost Artemis' attention at all during the past _five_ minutes. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of Wally and Megan part ways making her smile ever so slightly before frowning at her smile which in itself was odd, even for _her_.

"-Are you even paying attention?"

Artemis'eyes widened as they returned to Zatanna who stood with a stern look on her face and her hands on hips, Artemis gulped before nodding quickly her eyes looking everywhere but at Zatanna.

Zatanna hummed loudly rocking back and forth on her heels before a quizzical look etched onto her face, "May I ask-"

"No!" Artemis blurted out while Zatanna giggled slightly before pulling herself together and continued.

"-What did I just say? I've completely forgotten." Zatanna pressed a finger to her chin as if she was thinking about it herself but an evil smirk danced on her lips making Artemis glare at her.

"You were talking about-" Artemis searched around for an idea, anything was better than nothing, "- The manoeuvre where you, um, run?" The end came out more like a question than an actual statement; Artemis desperately wanted to hit herself multiple times in the face with her palm for slipping up.

Zatanna shook he head and scrunched her face up before gasping as if she had found the answer she pointed toward Wally who just happened to be looking their way at that precise moment, "Maybe Wally knows!"

Artemis groaned loudly as Wally materialized beside her, "Maybe I know what?"

Zatanna smiled at Artemis who had pleading eyes; apparently Zatanna was feeling nice to day as she turned to Wally with a Broadway-winning smile, "When the diner opens?"

Wally turned to Artemis and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you hungry?"

Artemis smiled lightly before rubbing her stomach slowly, "Sure am!" She yelled with fake enthusiasm as she patted her stomach awkwardly.

Wally laughed airily, "Maybe because you didn't eat at _all_ last night!"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow placing her hands on her waist, glad that she had an excuse to stop rubbing her stomach, "Hey! Not everybody it as much as you, Garbage Guts!"

Wally grinned at her before pointing to his stomach, "Super fast metabolism!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes childishly, "That's what they _allll_ say..." She drawled with a flick of her wrist.

Wally shot her a blank look, "Tell me," He began smoothly, stepping forward and cocking his head, "How many people exactly have told you they have a _super_ fast metabolism?"

Artemis went to retort but was interrupted by a small almost inaudible cough from Zatannas direction. She stood with her hands on her waist and a smug look on her face, Dick stood behind her a hand covering his mouth as he stifled his laughter- Artemis hadn't even heard him come, she guessed that was due to the fact that he _was_ trained by Batman- Artemis cocked an eyebrow at Zatanna who smirked wildly.

"Hate to break, you love birds up- but..." She gestured to Artemis, "We have to continue, so if you would Wally, please leave."

With a mock salute Wally was off not before muttering, "I win." To Artemis who socked him in the shoulder without a word.

Once Dick and Wally had both left Artemis glared at the, still, smirking Zatanna, "Friendship over."

* * *

Artemis fell on her butt with a loud humph as her training finished quickly and fiddled with the necklace secured on her, well, _neck_.

Her hair was wet and heavy thank to Kaulder who had pushed her into the cold water after she refused to go in due to the temperature, her hands were blistered thanks to the many weapons she used courtesy of Dick (whos name was rather relevant at the moment), Her calves burned and ached thanks to Wally's and hers three kilometre run (She had refused to run any further though Wally seemed eager), Her but was still sore from when Megan had telekinetically thrown her off and she was almost positive she would find a bruise their later, Zatanna had technically tortured her physically but instead kept taunting her about Wally- though Artemis continued assuring her that Wally was just annoying.

"That's pretty," Megan complemented while pointing at the necklace in Artemis' fingers, "I've never seen it before."

Artemis shrugged looking down at the eagle shaped necklace, "I generally keep it hidden considering its real."

Megan nodded in understanding both of the girls knowing the consequences for having possession of such a valuable item, the light wouldn't hesitate to kill her if they had found out. Artemis clutched it tightly in her hand the faint memory of Klarions eyes on the necklace even though it had been hidden under her dress; it was a scary thought that the memory was only from _two_ days ago.

She shook her head slyly as Dick, Wally and Kaulder sat down beside Zatanna forming a circle, Kaulder sitting beside Artemis happily.

Dick looked directly at Artemis as he spoke, "Were leaving in thirteen days, exactly."

Artemis was slightly taken aback but nevertheless smiled at the thought of seeing her mother soon, "That's great,"

Dick nodded before leaning in closer, "The plan is," Everyone edged in closer, "We leave next Sunday during the night, we meet in this field at nine o'clock sharp, if you're not here by nine-thirty we leave without you, we dispose of our codes and make a run for it with a _small_ bag packed." He glared at Megan when he mentioned 'small bags' and Artemis had a sly suspicion to why he did.

"How do we get away?" Artemis asked, "They'd catch us if went on foot."

Dick smiled at her before nodding in Megan's direction, "We have a ship prepared."

"A ship, huh?"

"A ship," He confirmed with a nod, he pulled out a bottle of water and took a gulp from it before passing it to Zatanna who drank some before passing it to Megan who copied before passing it to Artemis who stared at it with confusion.

She raised an eyebrow opening her mouth to question their antics but Zatanna had already begun speaking, "If we take to many water bottles, it'll look suspicious."

Artemis nodded knowing of the rule that forbids training in combat of any type or carrying weapons. Many broke this rule without a second glance in Gotham, including her and her family.

"So now we wait." Megan muttered dryly as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now we wait."

Dicks eyes darkened slightly as he stood up, offering a hand to Zatanna who gladly took it and smiled at Dick who smiled back kindly.

Megan turned to Artemis with a small and pathetic smile, "I've waited for this moment ever since I came to earth."

Unexpectedly, she hugged Artemis tightly and Artemis awkwardly hugged back with a look of pure confusion on her face, she saw practically no relevance to the Martians words but nevertheless patted the girls back as the rest of the team disappeared.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't go all Golum on your asses and be like 'My precious' while stroking a contract claiming I own young justice.**_

_Authors note: Slight writers block, so please don't judge! Story 'With all my doubt' will be posted soon, keep an eye out for it!_

_Finally, I must ask, do any of you actually bother listening to the music? Haha!_

_**Review**__:_

'_Zatanna Carrile'_

_Yay! New chapter! I can't wait for more lovebird action to happen. And was that a glimpse of chalant i saw at the end of the chapter there? Update soon! (Cause I need some more of this Extreme)_

_*Wiggles eyebrows* what chalant? ;)_

_I'm sad that I only got one review when last chapter I got so many! Please keep reviewing!_

_*Don't forget to follow me and this story!*_

_[Counting stars- OneRepublic]_

_CHAPTER TEN- Counting the Days-_

Artemis groaned unconsciously as Megan gripped her arm and dragged her through the clothing stores aisles without as much as a batted eyelash in Artemis' direction. Megan quietly squealed each time her eyes came across an article of clothing that- in her opinion- was drop dead gorgeous while Artemis glared at each item.

They had been at this for ten minutes and had found only eighty dollars worth of clothes for Megan and two dollars worth of clothing for Artemis, that two dollars was being spent on a pair of fluffy red socks.

Megan spun around sharply at the sound of Artemis' groan, "It's not that bad!"

Artemis rolled her eyes boldly and gestured to the mountain of clothing in their silver trolley, atop of the pile were her two dollar pair of red fluffy socks, "This is the definition of bad."

Megan folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Artemis but it seemed awkward to the nice and sweet Megan, "There's much worse things than shopping such as...Eating cabbage!"

A laugh slipped from behind Artemis' sealed lips and a smile danced on her lips, "Cabbage?" She rolled her eyes cheerfully before placing her hands back on the trolleys handle bar, "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

Megan nodded happily with a smile on her delicate features before bouncing forward and grabbing hold of a navy blue jumper, she held it up for examination from Artemis.

"You like?" Megan inquired as she held it at arm's length and lined it up with Artemis' black jacket, "This would look great with your skin tone-"

Artemis shook her head causing the bun on her head to loosen slightly, making mounds of Artemis' hair stream down her face though she didn't reach up to fix it, and instead she used her hair as a curtain to hide her face from onlookers.

"I'd prefer to by blankets and-"

Megan shivered slightly at the mention of blankets suddenly feeling the need to itch her arms and legs but resisted, she looked into Artemis' striking grey eyes and tilted her head to the side, "Its cold where were going, you'll need thick clothes..."

Artemis sensed the lie but nevertheless smiled at the girl, she really hated shopping but Megan seemed to want to clear the air with Artemis and, most likely, become closer. Before Artemis could stop herself, she felt her head nodding- the movement was painful seeing as she knew what was coming next.

A loud and eardrum shattering squeal pierced through the silence, gaining most of the quiet shopper's attention, Artemis quickly clamped her hand over the girl's mouth with a small smile of her own that didn't seem to want to go away.

"Shush!" Artemis scolded her playfully, "Everyone's looking at us funny!"

Megan began speaking but it was muffled due to Artemis' firm hand, seeing that the blonde would not remove her hand Megan did the next best thing:

She licked Artemis' hand.

It was Artemis' turn to squeal, not in excitement but in utter disgust as she quickly removed her hand and wiping it on her brown jacket.

"You're disgusting!" Artemis shouted, ferociously wiping her hand on her denim pant legs.

Megan rolled her eyes before smiling brightly over Artemis' shoulder and quickly whispering, "Don't look now but Wally and Kaulder are coming this way."

Artemis didn't have time to react as a male hand was curtly placed on her shoulder as a greeting, "Hello, Megan, Artemis." The familiar voice of the resident Atlantean announced with a large smile, "It's fancy to see you here!"

Artemis spun around just as the hand on her shoulder dropped she smiled slightly at the beaming Wally and Kaulder, her stomach flipped joyfully as Wally sent a very familiar wink in her direction.

"Isn't it just," Megan replied to Kaulder just as happy as the Atlantean himself, "Artemis and I were just shopping for girl items!"

Kaulder smiled awkwardly, "Sorry to, uh, bother you..."

Artemis shot a confused look at Kaulder as Wally broke out into a loud laugh and Megan blushed. Why was he sorry exactly?

"Not that type of shopping," Megan mumbled as Wally wiped tears from his eyes. A look suddenly appeared in Megan's look and she quickly grabbed Kaulder's eyes, "Kaulder have you ever shopped before?"

Kaulder's eyes widened as he looked toward the laughing Wally for help, "well-" he began loudly before mumbling, "-Not exactly..."

Megan squealed as before and dragged Kaulder off muttering things along the lines of, "This will be so much fun!" and, "You'll absolutely love it!"

Artemis gaped at Megan as she disappeared from sight before she turned to Wally, "I just got ditched!"

Wally smirked at her before chucking an arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry, beautiful, I'm here now."

Artemis shot him a side look, a scared side look.

She was worried.

"_Good_," Three familiar voices echoed in his head in unison.

Kon-el smiled darkly as he continued punching the titanium dummy, still weak and young he merely left dents in the shiny metal.

The three G-nomes that had been teaching Kon-el from day one hovered close by with their hands linked and their horns glowing a magnificent red, even though their large eyes were closed Kon-el still felt as if they were watching him but in all honesty he didn't mind, it was Jackal[d1] he didn't like not the G-nomes.

The G-nomes had taught him all to know about earth and the languages spoken most, they always whispered to him how proud they were and sung him lullabies as he slept, they had taught him who he was even showed him the frozen body, but still alive, of 'Superman.'

Kon-el didn't think the man was too super.

Especially if he had been caught by the G-nomes, Superman was triple their size!

A loud bang snapped Kon-el out of his thoughts, a slight pressure tickled his abdomen he looked down and growled loudly at the sight of a new hole in his black spandex suit and a squished bullet on the floor, he looked up quickly to see a smiling Jackal spinning a gun on his fingertips.

"I see you are bullet proof," Jackal drawled with an evil smirk, "Too bad."

The G-nomes ad opened their eyes by now and had slowly made their way toward Kon-el, if G-nomes could scowl Kon-el was sure they would be doing so at this moment.

"_Jackal, what a pleasant surprise,"_ The G-nomes seethed while Kon-el clenched his fence and glared at Jackal, "_Now, please, enlightens us about your presence_..."

Jackal glowered at the G-nomes as their voices entered his head; "_He_-" Jackal began glaring at Kon-el intently, "-Wishes to speak with the freak."

The G-nomes were silent for a moment before they turned slowly toward Kon-el and stared at him intently, "_Be careful, Kon-el..."_

Kon-el had a sinking feeling that the G-nomes had spoken to him and only him.

They, too, did not trust Jackal.

Jackal led Kon-el down many halls and through too many doorways to count, Kon-el kept his eyes planted on the back of Jackals dark haired head spying for any unusual movements, Kon-el noted how Jackal kept pulling at the gloves covering his hands Kon-el barely noticed the slight bulge on the man's middle, left finger.

Suddenly, Jackal came to a stop before a tinted glass door and turned to face Kon-el with a glower, "Through here, you'll find the one who has summoned you," Jackal looked at the ground with a sigh before meeting Kon-el's eyes, "_Be cautious,"_ He hissed quietly before brushing past Kon-el leaving him standing alone slightly confused.

Kon-el took a moment before forcefully opening the door, bending the mental hinges with the force he used; he hurried into the dark room with his usual scowl plastered on his face. He turned to see the door shut behind him and a fire spark up in the fire place.

_Be cautious. Be cautious. Be cautious. Be cautious._

The word rang out in Kon-els head burning a mark in his newly-developed brain, a shiver ran down his spine as a man appeared in the corner of the room wearing a red spandex and a long, billowing black cape with golden accents. His hair was shaped like devil horns and his black beard pointed at the end, his skin an eerie blue.

"_I am Wotan_," The man, Wotan, spoke, his voice just as icy as his looks, "You, my friend, are our last hope..."

Conner grunted as the man disappeared and re-appeared in the once empty chair by the fireplace, Wotan gestured to another seat that had materialized with a wave of the man's hand, Kon-el took this as his cue to sit.

Wotan smiled mercifully as Kon-el sat, "Born only mere days ago and already you are so well developed..."

Kon-el grunted his agreement, taking the complement in his stride but nevertheless edged closer to the side of his chair under Wotan's scrutinizing stare.

"What am I doing here?" Kon-el quickly asked after a moment of hesitation, "The G-nomes said-"

"The G-nomes say plenty," Wotan smoothly interrupted, stroking his black beared, "But along to your question, you are here for your first task, an important task..."

Kon-el shifted his gaze to Wotan's hand that lit up in flames before shrinking down until a small file of paper was left in his hand; Wotan smiled as he passed the newly summoned file to Kon-el.

"I trust you can read?" Wotan smiled easily.

Kon-el grunted again and snatched the file away from Wotan who glowered slightly at the boys rude actions but quickly reminded himself that he need the boy to do the lights dirty work.

Kon-el flicked through the pages hastily, his eyes widening slightly in some places within the file, he looked up after fifteen minutes of reading to look at Wotan who stared back openly.

"You want me to hunt someone down?" Kon-el asked curiously with a scowl on his face, "That's it? Why cant you?"

Wotan laughed bitterly, "That's it." Wotan began before continuing, "I cannot hunt whoever this person is down due to the magical force protects them, if you don't succeed, Kon-el, we will all die."

Conner grunted, "Fine." He stood up and left without another word to find the G-nomes to tell them of his mission.

"Perfect,"


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. I still don't own this bitch._**

_Authors note: This chapter will be confusing slightly because the plot thickens, so be ready._

_Sorry about the late update..._

_No one told me if they listened to the music I suggest! _

_Keep an eye out for 'With all my Doubt' coming soon, Wally and Artemis' story also out 'Lurking in the shadows,' – The end of the world? More like the start of something beautiful. _

_I have a feeling no one enjoys this story anymore, am I right? _

_*Don't forget to favourite me and this story*_

_[__Human- Christina Perri]_

_CHAPTER ELEVEN- A Monsters Call- _

Wally wasn't sure which half of this situation was better it was either the fact that his arm was still secured tightly around the blonde beauties shoulder and she hadn't once complained or maybe it was that she was still _here_, even if she knew about the team.

They had been sitting on Wally's hill for about half an hour now in complete silence occasionally smiling at one another. Nothing in Artemis demeanour screamed that she was uncomfortable here with Wally in fact she seemed at peace and it was beautiful.

Wally's eyes had stayed trained on her for a while now whereas her steely grey eyes had stayed firmly planted on the city that lay before them, completely unknowing of the two lawbreakers watching them.

Wally knew that when he left his parents and aunt would be in danger but Psimon- _stupid name_, Wally concluded- would've checked their minds and all would be fine, he hoped. This is why he refused to tell them where he had been going out to lately, he would've wrote them a letter or something but when the day of their leave comes he would have no time to waste, the team was counting on him considering he was the fastest to pick them all up.

Artemis- unknown to Wally- was slightly dreading this, her mind had been going through everything that could go wrong, she remembered her mothers, fathers, and Jades attempt at taking down the light members situated at Gotham. She didn't want to have to watch her new friends be beat to a pulp and knowing the light she guessed that Wally, Megan, Zatanna and Kaulder would be taking in for testing and her and Dicks brains wiped. _Forever_.

Kon-el walked away from the G-nomes angrily, his fist clenched and his eyebrows furrowed angrily- this was the most emotion he had shown since he was tamed.

"_Do not walk away from us,"_ The G-nomes threatened, "_Without us you are nothing._"

Kon-el ignored them easily to think he had once seen them as friends- as family, even- why didn't they see how good he felt? For once he felt needed even Jackal had seemed slightly envious of the new position the clone held, people greeted him with salutes and he regularly- by regularly he meant once every ten minutes- received gifts from the females living within the building- and all this had happened within an hour.

"_You are a mere weapon without us!"_ The G-nomes continued to pester within his brain, slowly trailing behind him, "_They will abuse your power!_"

Kon-el hurriedly turned around to face them and aimed his fist directly into the middle G-nomes face with a roar he launched the punch squaring it directly into the creature 'nose'

"They already worship me!" Kon-el roared in fury as he sent the G-nomes flying into a nearby wall, "So get out of my head!"

The G-nomes hissed at him but nevertheless got out of his head and disappeared into the shadows just as Jackal came walking in with a sly smile on his face, and offered a slight bow to Kon-el, "Shall we?"

Kon-el glowered at him and left to find Wotan while Jackal grinned evilly now left in a room to himself, he checked the room once more glared he couldn't feel the G-nomes presence anymore- they were undoubtedly following Kon-el- and pulled his glove off to reveal a thick green ring, he kissed the ring which glowed in freedom. He closed his eyes and thrusted his fist toward the sky, a green glow enveloping him.

"I'm coming Hal," Jackal whispered, knowing the man on the other end would be able to hear, "_For I am John Stewart, the last protector of the earth._" 

A low gasp filled the silent air as Barry Allen attempted to move his old bones but in vain. The group of Justice Leaguers around him looked slightly concerned as they looked down toward his leg where a bone was clearly out of place.

"I told you we shouldn't have tried to escape," Green Arrow muttered from his post next to the glass window that kept them locked in the almost empty room; Save from the beds and communal toilet the concrete room was not furnished.

"Well," Barry muttered back angrily as he moved his leg into a more comfortable position, "It was a better idea than giving puppy eyes to the guards on duty!"

Green arrow quickly turned on Barry and glared, "It was working until someone had to try and _break_ _out_!"

Barry went to retort just as a low growl emanated from behind him, "Stop."

Neither Barry nor Green arrow had to turn around to know who was speaking, the Dark Knight swiftly gestured for the two to join him in the shadows the two complied and followed after him tentatively which caused the Dark Knight to grunt angrily.

"We have received word from the outside world," Batman said in such a low voice Barry had to lean in close to actually hear it.

Barry sprung back in surprise before leaning in again to know more, "_How?_"

"Hal." Barry winced at the name, the man in question had been beaten to a pulp and hardly lived on, his ring which was practically useless without a host had been attempting to heal him for days considering his beating had only occurred no less than a week ago after he refused to give up the ring.

"Who from?" Barry asked again.

_Wally. Wally. Wally. Wally. Please be Wally! _

"John Stewart." Batman answered in a monotone and Barry had a sly feeling he wished it was his little Robin, the boy he never got to watch grow up, "It is beginning."

Barry sucked in a sharp breath whereas Green arrow looked wildly between the two, "Wait- What's happening?"

Batman looked toward Barry who nodded slightly letting Batman know he also thought it was time.

_"__Our return."_

_An hour,_ Artemis thought idly as she looked at Wally who had somehow procured a packet of chips and an apple, Should I start a conversation?

"So, your uncle was the reason you became _this_?" Artemis questioned, "A hero?"

Wally laughed at this and offered her the apple beside him; she grinned at him and happily munched on it, "Isn't it _every_ little boys dream to be a super hero?"

Artemis shrugged and gestured at her body, "I don't know- I'm a _girl_."

"You had me _fooled_," Wally teased, earning himself a slap upside the head, "_Ow_!"

Artemis laughed at his expense and went to ask another question but was interrupted by a loud roar. Both Artemis and Wally shot up- Wally being much faster of course.

"Did you hear that?" Wally asked as he looked toward the still town in confusion.

"Of course I did, idiot!" She whispered-yelled back angrily but her face and eyes showed no anger instead confusion, "What the hell just happened?"

The town was quiet and still and not a single thing seemed different from ten minutes before Artemis turned to Wally who was darting his head around in a fast motion obviously trying to see what the hell was happening. Artemis made a face at the town her eyes catching sight of the guard tower where a bunch of, well, guards where eating a large lunch, she was completely surprised when she realised she could actually see each of the men's faces and sandwiches from such a distance.

"I have no idea," He muttered before looking at her and then over her shoulder, "_Actually_..."

Artemis hurriedly turned around to see what Wally saw; a gasp escaped her mouth as she caught sight of a female figure standing down on the field watching them, though neither Wally nor Artemis could see the woman's face.

"Who is that?" Artemis whispered as she slowly and cautiously took a step back so she stood next to Wally who didn't appear frightened at all.

They watched as the woman began walking away slowly and gracefully as if she were floating and not walking at all.

"Let's go," Wally muttered before he scooped Artemis up in his arms and sped off after the lady.

Artemis let out a yelp of surprise before squishing her face into Wally's- very finely defined- chest to avoid getting wind in her grey eyes.

Wally slowed once he stopped just after the lady who had her back to the two, Artemis scowled at the nerve of the woman but didn't get to voice her opinions seeing as the woman began to speak.

'_I think it's time you actually looked around this place, Wally_...' The woman spoke in an airy voice, '_I have chosen you for a reason._'

Artemis looked toward Wally who sighed slightly before smiling at Artemis who glared at him slightly, "You know her?"

Wally's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head quickly, "I swear never in my life. Well I haven't ever seen her face-"

'_They are coming_.' The woman whispered one final time before she vanished into thin air.

Artemis' grip around Wally's neck tightened as she looked up at him, "What the fuck?"


	13. Chapter 12

_Authors note: It's been a while_. _Pretty rushed chapter._

_Chapter twelve- The beginning of the end-_

The morning had been unusually cold for a summers morning and an unusual howl filled the silence.

Wally and Artemis had decided that it would be wise to keep what had happened the previous night a secret, after all the team was under enough stress as it was; they were to leave soon. _Very_ soon.

M'gann had questioned eagerly what Wally and Artemis had done- it was _set_ in the Martian girls mind that the two would make a wonderful couple- but Artemis had merely smiled and turned away from the green girl- M'gann found it more _comfortable_ to spend her time in their shared apartment in her natural form, who was Artemis to complain?

Artemis had awoken in a cold sweat just as the first ray of sunshine began to break through the night sky, her hands had grasped onto her necklace as if it would protect her while her eyes searched for Megan's sleeping body- the Martians prescience comforted her as Megan was, in the least to say, powerful.

Artemis had sat awake stating at the distance where the ghost- as her and Wally had begun to call the girl- had left them, Wally had told Artemis his previous meeting with her and how she had also shown him a path leading to the same place.

For a second, Artemis had closed her eyes, hand still holding the small charm of her necklace- the closest thing to Gotham, to her mother- and began muttering the one question on her mind, over and over, "_What_ is going on here?"

When Megan had finally woken she gasped at the sight of Artemis, black bags hung under Artemis' eyes, sweat glued Artemis' hair onto her forehead and her skin was ghostly pale.

"Are you alright?" Megan whispered to Artemis who quickly snapped her eyes away from her beds covers.

"I couldn't get comfortable las night." Artemis lied with an awkward shrug, Megan gave her a stern look, "Sorry."

Megan stood up causing her blankets to fall to the ground, she wondered over to Artemis and placed a hand on the girls forehead with a confused look.

"What the hell?" Megan whispered as she manoeuvred her hands to press her index and middle finger to Artemis' temple, "Artemis, I think-"

M'gann closed her eyes before her hands reeled back and her skin changed from green to Caucasian.

"Someone's coming." She whispered and seconds later the door to their apartment burst open revealing a boy with lilac coloured hair and big brown eyes.

"Have you seen it?" The boy rushed out as he pointed to the window eagerly, "They're all here! Mayor Bleu said that they're here on business!"

Megan and Artemis shared a look before raving to their window, neither noticing that the boy was now alerting their neighbours. Artemis clutched the windowsill her eyes landing on a large number of Central City's citizens surrounding a black limo.

"This isn't good," Megan whispered as she closed her eyes, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Artemis watched as seven people stepped from the limo each eyeing the area up with apprehension. Artemis eyes centred on one face in particular, a fave that still haunted her nightmares.

_"We've done something bad." _

_Artemis whimpered slightly at her mothers tone; it was as if her mother were proud. _

_"How bad?" Artemis whispered out but instead of her mother answering a man responded with enthusiasm._

_"Bad enough that your mummy will be having a little chat with us..." Artemis spun on her heels to come face to face with a man who wore a green cape and an unusual suit of clothing._

_Artemis whined and began to shrink under the mans stare, "Mummy's a good person."_

_Instead of responding the man snarled and sent a sharp slap to Artemis face causing her to fall to the ground in a heap; Paula swore at the man in Vietnamese but the man merely ignored her, his fury directed on Artemis._

_"Filthy liar!" He roared out as he motioned for a guard to come forward, "Teach her respect."_

_The guard bowed his head and Artemis could have sworn something like pity flashed through the mans eyes even as he beat her._

Artemis shook her head wildly as Megan's gasp echoed around the apartment without a word of warning M'gann bolted out of the room with Artemis chasing her down.

"_What's wrong?_" Artemis cried out as she caught up to the Martian, she never noticed how fast the girl could be.

Megan spared her a glance with a look that clearly told Artemis to 'stay quiet and follow.'

After what felt like an hour and a half of running around the city, Megan finally pulled Artemis into a small smokey pub by the name of '_The ole' duck_.'

Artemis leaned on the counter of the pub attempting to catch her breath but Megan quickly stood her up straight eyeing the counter, "You'll get some kind of disease."

Artemis rolled her eyes but nevertheless remained upright, "What's going on? Where are we? Why are we here? Are we waiting for someone? Has this place passed a health check ever?"

It was Megan's turn to roll her eyes, "Slow down, cowgirl." She chuckled at the earth saying, "One at a time; Dick informed me that-"

She was interrupted again as three male bodies filled the smoke infested pub; the bartender grinned he had never seen so many customers.

Artemis bit back a grin as she felt Wally stumbled up to her side and awkwardly lean on her. "Why was I awoken at such an early hour?"

Artemis have him a confused look, "We wake up like two hours early every other morning-" She lowered her voice slightly, "_-to train_."

"The only reason I'm up that early-" He yawned, "-Is because I promised my uncle."

Artemis laughed slightly as the bartender waddled up to them, "Anythin' I can get ye'?"

Dick thrust his fist in the air to the get the mans attention, "Get me a glass of anything worth tasting."

The bartender shrugged and pulled out a dusty bottle from under the counter, "Got me some apple cider, ye' up te it?"

Dick nodded feverishly and, frankly, snatched the large cup of cider out of the mans hand before asking for another- Artemis _wished_ they still had drinking laws.

"Anyone else?" The bartender rasped out after he had given Dick his fifth glass.

The rest shook their heads and the bartender waddled off to speak to a hooded man sitting at the other end of the bar.

"What's going on?" Kaulder finally asked in a low whisper, "_Why_ have you summoned us here, M'gann?"

"I'd get Dick to explain," She muttered back, "But he's occupied- for now."

They each chanced a glance at Dick- who usually came off as calm and collected- who sat with tears dribbling down his cheeks and an empty glass in his hand, whether it be the alcohol talking or his real emotions none truly knew.

"Zatannas left a note for us-" Megan's voice inquired pausing to let this settle in, "_Psimon_ summoned her to his chambers and the light have arrived- we can only think of the worst."

Wally sucked in a sharp breath, "We have to get her-"

"No." Megan interrupted with a sad set if eyes, "If what we have feared most is _becoming_ reality than we must prepare the bioship."

"We _can't_ leave Zatanna behind!" Artemis all but screeched out with wide eyes.

Megan shook her head, "We will leave _no_ comrade behind."

"We can't leave until the light have moved from the town square though," Wally began with narrowed eyes, "If we're caught carrying the supplies needed for the trip than we're toast."

"We leave in pairs," Kaulder began with an authoritative tone, "Megan will sent up a mind link- _with Zatanna_."

"Okay." Megan whispered as the bartender edged closer, "I'll take Dick back and help him and I think _Wally_ should take Artemis home- _for protection, of course."_

Artemis was almost positive that Megan didn't want them to go together for '_protection_.' but she didn't say anything.

"Affirmative," Dick added in a mocking voice as Megan grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the pub.

"Shouldna given him dat cider," The bartender laughed as he stood, once again, before the group of heroes- Artemis liked the title '_hero_' better than '_helpless little girl_.'

The bartender smiled at Artemis- which seemed to wake Wally miraculously- and winked slyly, "_Ain't_ you a pretty thang?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and went to reply but Wally had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Speak to her again and you won't have any teeth." Wally growled out causing the bartender to raise his arms and walk away.

On the other side of town, Zatanna sat in a conference room staring innocently at Psimon who merely watched her with a cocked head.

They had been sitting like this for the past ten minutes, not a word other than '_sit._' passed between them and Zatanna was starting to feel rather _awkward_.

Finally, Psimon sighed and stood up rubbing his temples slightly before grinning broadly at her, "I know who you are." He sang.

Zatannas heart stopped as she watched him walk around the conference room picking at anything in his reach, "Of course you do- _I'm Emily Dawson_."

Psimon laughed loudly, his head pulsing slightly, "Drop the _pathetic_ act, Miss. _Zatara_."

Her eyes widened comically- comically to Psimon, anyway- and she hurriedly stood from her chair as Psimon approached her.

"You have the weakest mind," His seethed as his eyes darkened, "I've seen everything- and know your next move."

Zatanna clutched her head tightly in an attempt to keep him out suddenly a warm feeling tickled her fingertips.

Without a second thought words slipped from her mouth, "_Tcetorp ym dnim morf siht cihcysp!_"

Her voice seemed to echo around the room, making her heart swell with pride.

Psimon dropped to his knees, clutching his skull as her words prodded at his brain, "_Witch!_" He roared as he sent inanimate objects hurtling her way.

"_Dleihs em!_" A yellow shield appeared in thin air before her dancing in the way of the objects propped toward her.

"It's too late!" He roared out, "I've contacted Klarion and the rest of the light; they'll be here within a second."

Zatannas eyes widened slightly; Never would she be able to defeat Klarion when she hadn't trained properly in five years.

"_Ezeerf nomisP ni ecalp!_" Her words whirred in the air for a second before Psimon went stiff and fell to the ground with a loud _plonk!_

Zatanna sank to her knees for a second; she hadn't used that amount of power in years and here she was wasting her energy on taking down a telepath.

"Must warn everybody," She gasped out as she stood up and ran for the door but as she reached for the handle a voice broke out from the shadows; a woman's voice.

'_They approach- escape through the vent.'_

Zatanna didn't even stop to think about it because she heard heavy footsteps closing in. She raced to the vent muttered a small incarnation to make her self merely pass through the vents grate just as she did and was safely in the vent Klarion burst through the door with a crazed look on his face as he looked down at Psimon.

Zatanna placed a hand over her mouth as she watched the scene unfold.

Klarion clicked his fingers causing Psimon to snap his eyes open and kneel at the Lord of chaos feet; muttering apologies.

"She is strong." He whimpered out, "Stronger than that, I fear, of her father. I watched them train they are gaining power; the Flashes protege is faster, faster than anything I have ever seen, Batmans boy is just like his mentor, a master if deception, the Martian girl she scares me, the Atlantans can be and will be stronger than even the king of Atlantis."

Klarion swiftly kicked the cowering telepath in the nose, "Weaknesses? _Weaknesses!_"

Psimon whimpered, "The new girl she- she is weak, vulnerable we get to her first we take down the rest; the fast one has taken a liking to her, I believe."

"Good." Klarion nodded before walking away, "Shall we kill them all?"

"Good plan," He muttered as he stumbled to stand up, "Excellent idea."

Zatanna slid down the vent in a hurry to beat the light to her friends but in no time she came to a cross road, "Dammit."

She closed her eyes tightly- Left or right?

"Stuff it," She muttered, focusing in the little energy she had left, "t_ropsnart em ot simetrA dna snnag'M tnemtrapa!_"

A loud drumming filled Zatannas ears as her stomach began to twist in a painful knot, Zatanna feared she would not make it but a second later she landed on a soft bed, she sat up and looked around surely enough it was Megan and Artemis' room if the sight of her friends gave her any idea.

"Zatanna!" Megan gasped out as she run to the panting magician, "How did you get here?"

"_Magic_." She whispered as adrenalin began to kick in, "We need to go now!"

Zatanna explained what she had seen and all of her friends panicked all except Dick who appeared to be passed out.

"We will explain later," Artemis hummed in her ear as Kaulder explained what they had to do.

"-got it?" Kaulder asked loudly whilst everyone nodded at the instruction he planned out, "Lets go."

Megan hadn't seen her bioship in years and as she stood within four strides of it she nearly broke down; the bioships happiness rushed through her though Megan could not see it; partly through her tears, partly- _mostly_- because it was in camouflage mode.

'_She is ready._' Megan whispered through the link and within a second a loud _boom_ sounded through the whole of Central City startling all; Wally stood beside Megan with several bags in his arms which Megan levitated into the bioship.

Wally wore a black and grey spandex suit for aerodynamics making him run faster, he smiled at Megan before another _boom_ echoed and Wally was gone returning in seconds with Artemis in his hands.

Within the city's borders guards were frantic as they searched for signs of blood or bodies as they believed the loud _boom_s to be gunshots though Klarion knew the truth as he informed the rest of _his_ team.

"Children?" Queen bee rasped out before clenching her fist in anger, "_Children are defying us?!_"

Psimon bowed his head, "I- I apologise."

Queen Bee slapped him harshly, "Do not speak out of turn!"

Vandal Savage growled in the back of his throat before turning to Psimon with narrowed eyes, "Inform the guards of this severe situation."

A hooded figure strutted past at this moment and braver than most dared to approach the light.

"I couldn't help but overhear," He rasped out, "That you have a situation in you're hands. I think I could be of use."

Klarion smirked slightly before clicking his fingers causing the mans hood to fall off, "Who are you, red?"

The man glared slightly before speaking up, "Roy Harper but you may call me Broken Arrow."

"This should help you track the-" Wotan began but was interrupted by an agitated Kon-el.

"I know- you've told me." He grunted out as he peered at the bracelet on his left wrist; a small gold band with a ruby red stone ventured on it.

"My apologies," Wotan sneered out, "Follow your instincts; they will tell you where this magical being is and once you find them-"

"-_kill them_."

"You are trusting children!" Green Arrow roared out, "Children to save us!"

"They wouldn't be children anymore," Flash whispered out sadly as he closed his eyes tightly, "I wonder how Iris is.."

"Who cares?" Green Arrow spat out, "Children can save us!"

Batman gripped Green Arrows shirt and pressed him against the wall, "They won't be alone; we will help them."

"If you haven't noticed," Green Arrow spat though he was losing confidence as the Batman began to glare, "We are locked up."

"I've been planning this escape for five years; it's perfect."

"I don't doubt that," Flash chuckled as he tried to wiggle his toes, "But-" he gestured to his leg where a bone still jutted out of place, "-did you plan this?"

Batman glared at the leg, "It never involved _us_ escaping."

Barry- Flash- allowed his mouth to drop, "What? I need to get out-"

Batman shook his head soundlessly, "Hal must get out,"

"And how exactly will he get out if we aren't going he isn't exactly _up_ to it?" Green Arrow asked as he spared a glance at the half-gone green lantern.

Batman allowed a small smile to light up his face, "_We let the big guy out_."


End file.
